I Would Do Anything For You
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Nick and Ellis are settling into their new lives in a small quarantined town, where Nick meets someone he never knew existed. How far will he go to keep this person in his life? Set after the events of L4D2 (Not a great summary ) Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow, at least this place isn't a total shithole" Nick sighed, looking around the town.

"I think it's nice" Ellis added cheerily. "Better than what we've been through. At least we get a house together now."

"We were already living together" Nick said, looking at Ellis perplexedly.

"I know, but now we get to live together for real. Y'know?"

Nick just nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"An' what's so nice is we ain't gon' be separated from Ro an' Coach."

The four survivors had decided that they would stick together until they felt that their lives were back on track. Also Ellis and Ro were practically inseparable best friends and Nick wasn't going to disagree with having people he knew around. They were practically family now.

"So, which one was ours?" Ellis asked, looking at the letter that Nick had been given.

Nick looked at the paper. He hadn't really paid attention to it, just the key. "Shit El."

"What? We in the wrong-?"

"I just realised that they have given us an apartment."

"Cool" Ellis said. "I ain't never lived in an apartment before."

Nick just sighed, relieved that Ellis didn't care whether it was a house or an apartment that they settled in. "Glad you don't mind."

"As long as I'm with you I'm fine" Ellis smiled.

Nick smiled back. Damn the hick was just too adorable for his own good.

"What a touching moment" Ro chuckled, smiling. "Where are you guys holed up?"

"Ro!" Ellis exclaimed, hugging her.

"We have an apartment-"

"Jus' there!" Ellis pointed, realising they were just outside of the address on the paper.

"I'm there too!" Ro exclaimed, feeling excited to be so close to friends. "Studio apartment on the fourth floor."

Nick looked down at the paper again. "We are in a two bedroom apartment. Third floor."

"Two bedroom?" Ellis enquired. "We should buy a pet-"

"Not so fast kid."

Ellis rolled his eyes.

Ro chuckled. "Give it a few weeks. You should settle in first before you go and buy a pet."

"True" Ellis agreed.

Nick mouthed a quick "thanks" to Rochelle who just nodded. Then Nick paused. "Wait… are you implying… that since we have two bedrooms that the pet would get the whole second one?"

"Not necessarily" Ellis quickly replied.

Ro burst into laughter. "That is exactly what he meant Nick" she grinned.

"Ro!" Ellis whined.

"Anyway, I don't want a pet."

Ellis sighed. "Or kids. Or a job. Or commitment-"

"Hey! I am one hundred percent committed to you. I love you El. And I have a job lined up already, just as you do. But you are right about one thing. I don't want kids."

Ellis frowned. "You will change your mind."

"Ellis, I am forty next year. I am _not _changing my mind."

Ellis just smiled, although Ro could see a small flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"Why don't you adopt a child?" Ro suggested. "I mean, there are plenty of kids who need homes after the green flu. Coach knows heaps of kids who don't have parents who attend football-"

Nick had had enough. "Sorry, I don't really want to talk about kids. In fact I want to see this so called 'furnished' apartment that Ellis and I have been so lovingly given."

Ro nodded. "You and me both. I will see you guys later. How about we go across to the bar over there for dinner tonight? What do you say six thirty?"

"Sounds great Ro!" Ellis grinned.

"Good. See you guys there. If Coach isn't training with the kids I will get him to come along."

"It will be like the good ol' days but with less zombies" Ellis said quietly, which surprised Ro an' Nick.

"Yeah" smiled Ro.

"And better food, hopefully" Nick added. "Let's go see our place. See you tonight Ro."

"Ok, bye now." She walked across to the bar, Ellis supposed she was going to see about getting a booking.

Ellis looked at Nick. "Sorry for bringin' up the kids thing again."

Nick frowned. "No, it's ok. Sorry… that I am less than enthusiastic about it."

"Does that mean we can get a fish at least?"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here."

Ellis chuckled as they walked inside the building. The foyer area was plain except for the letter boxes on the wall. Ellis had a look and there was his and Nick's name on theirs. He smiled and followed Nick to the elevator.

Nick pressed the button for level three and the doors closed.

"I hope it's real nice in here" Ellis said.

"I bet it isn't" Nick grumbled.

Ellis chuckled. "Well, we will soon be able to make it ours."

Nick nodded.

The doors opened, revealing only three apartments on the third floor.

"This one here" said Nick, walking to the one on the left.

Ellis followed him over and Nick unlocked the door. Ellis could tell Nick was holding his breath. They were surprised with what they were greeted by.

The paint was a pleasant off white, wooden floorboards and plantation shutters adorned the windows. There was basic furnishings in the room, which comprised of the kitchen, dining and living areas. Ellis looked at the charcoal couch, which would have looked new if it wasn't for some of the material hanging off the back. The dining table and chairs looked brand new however.

"Not bad" Nick said, feeling pleasantly surprised.

Ellis nodded. "Agreed." He walked into the bedroom, curious as to what was in there. A queen bed without sheets, a small walk in wardrobe and the bedside tables that didn't quite match the bed. "It's perfect" he murmured.

He felt Nick's arms around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. "Not too bad hey kid?"

"Not bad at all" he agreed, smiling.

"But we don't have sheets. That is weird. We can't christen the bed 'til there are sheets."

Ellis chuckled. "I will see if I can find some in here." He looked in the wall in wardrobe to find nothing, so he ventured into the second bedroom, which was totally empty, much to his surprise. He left the room and walked into the bathroom, which also had a laundry, but no bath towels. "Okay Nick, there ain't much of anythin' in here!" he called out.

The ex-conman sighed. "Really? I can't be bothered going anywhere to buy shit."

"Neither. How about we just do it tomorrow? Ro an' Coach have already been here a week. They might know where some good shops are in town."

Nick nodded. "Good thinking El."

...

"What are you wearin' Nick?"

"Like you even have to ask."

"Never mind then."

"What are you wearing? Ah, that's right, jeans, t-shirt and work boots."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Well sorry I look stupid in a suit."

"You don't though. Remember that time when you put on mine?"

"I remember bein' real uncomfortable if that counts."

He chuckled and kissed his younger lovers neck. He buttoned up his shirt and looked at Ellis. He wolf whistled jokingly as Ellis bent over to put his work boots on.

"Go away Nick" he grumbled.

Nick chuckled. "But Ellis-"

Ellis stood back up. "I was jus' kiddin'. Let's go. Don't forget the key."

"Don't you have it?"

"No. Why would I have it?"

"Fuck." He walked into the kitchen and looked on the bench, the first place he would have thought to put the key.

Ellis looked on the coffee table, the bookshelf and the dining table. "Can't believe it. One day an' you lost the key Nick."

"Hey, it's your key too!"

Ellis chuckled and sat down on the lounge. "Ow!" he exclaimed, standing up to realise he had sat on the key. "'ey Nick.

"What?" said the slightly flustered older man.

"Found it. When you sat on this lounge earlier musta fell out ya pocket."

Nick sighed. "I'm a fuckin' idiot."

"You're jus' showin' your age" Ellis teased.

Nick smacked his ass lightly. "Cut it out El."

"Nah."

"God you're getting awfully cheeky."

"Am not."

"Ugh, whatever. Now, we ready?"

"Yes."

They walked out of the apartment.

"Well, thanks for finding the key El."

"All good Nick."

He kissed Ellis' cheek. "You look great." He snaked his arm around his Ellis' waist.

"Thanks Nick. So do you."

"Thanks." His hand made its way down from Ellis' waist to his ass where he squeezed it lightly.

Ellis blushed and said nothing as they got in the elevator.

Nick stood facing him, looking at the reflection of Ellis' ass in the mirrored walls. He smiled and nodded. "Shit you're beautiful El."

"Nick-"

The door opened to reveal another couple who practically pushed past Nick and Ellis to get in.

"They are going to fuck" Nick said as soon as the elevator doors had closed behind them.

"Gathered that much. Hey, how convenient is it that there is a real nice place across the road from us."

"Agreed. The bar in there is where I have my job lined up, so don't get too drunk" he teased.

"I hold my alcohol well."

"That is true."

They walked inside and saw Rochelle who was sitting at the bar.

"Ro!" grinned Ellis.

"El, Nick, hey" she smiled, hugging Ellis, nodding at Nick. "Coach will be here, he is just running late."

"Well, I doubt he is 'running' at all but whatever."

"God you're an ass Nick."

Nick just shrugged. He sat the bar and Ellis sat between Ro and him.

The bar man walked over and looked at Nick. "You must be Nicolas, yeah?"

"That's right."

"Well, I'm looking forward to bein' your co-worker."

"Awesome, I will have whiskey on the rocks and whatever beer you've got in a bottle."

Ellis smiled. "Thanks."

"You keep the fuckin' bottle I will be mad."

"I won't keep it I promise."

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Hey Coach!" grinned Ellis.

"How you been son?"

"Good."

He looked at Nick. "Hey Nick."

"Hi Coach. Let's get food, Ellis and I are starving."

Ellis nodded as Coach and Ro greeted each other.

"Man, I want a burger and fries and more beer" Ellis decided, taking a sip of the beer he had.

Nick chuckled and picked up his drink.

Coach laughed. "Well, boy, you're I'm luck. The burgers 'ere are great."

"Course you'd know" Nick smirked.

"Shut up Nick."

Nick just shrugged. "Do they have table service here?"

"Sometimes you get a waitress, sometimes you don't."

"What? That is ridiculous."

"We came here in our first night here and we had a waiters, but then we came back… was it lunch the other day? And there wasn't one. We ordered at the counter."

"Talk about inconvenient" Nick groaned.

"I can think of worse things."

"Same. But seriously."

Ellis chuckled. "I's all good Nick. I'd go order for ya if they ain't got no waitresses."

"So, you will be my waiter huh?" he teased.

"If I have to wear a suit then no."

Ro laughed.

Coach just shook his head. "Y'all haven't changed."

Ro smiled. "They are still clowns."

"I was never a clown" Nick grouched.

Ellis chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothin' Hun" he smiled.

"At least you two are still happy in love" Ro smiled.

"You need to find someone Ro" said Ellis earnestly. "You will feel better for it."

She laughed. "Oh Sweetie, I don't have time for that sort of thing."

Ellis raised a brow.

"Don't give me the 'Nick look'." She looked at Nick. "You stop giving me the 'Nick look' too, Nick."

Nick shrugged. "Saying you don't have time for a relationship is lame Ro."

"It is" Ellis agreed.

Coach just shrugged. "Don't bring me into this shit."

"Okay."

"Anyway, why are you saying I need to find someone?" Ro asked.

"Well, bein' in love is nice, Ro."

She sighed. "Yeah… it is."

"Hell, if I can find someone and settle down, I am most definitely sure you can" Nick added.

"Well, how about we talk about Coach's love life?" Ro sighed, sick of the happy couple ruining her mood.

"Ro, you know I am a happily married man."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"When you all stop bein' idiots. Hell, I don't know."

"Don't she live elsewhere?" Ellis asked, confused.

"She will be here next month. She is gonna bring the family."

"You got kids?" Nick asked.

"Only the twenty odd I train."

Nick nodded. "Okay."

Ellis smiled. "Nick and me will have kids one day" he joked.

Ro laughed at the expression on Nick's face.

"I'm jokin' Nick" Ellis grinned.

Nick sighed. "I'm not worried. The only way you will be having kids is if you sleep with someone else."

"Don't be such a grump Nick" said Ro, frowning.

Ellis looked at Nick. "Well, if it makes ya feel any better Nick I don't wanna sleep with no one but you."

Nick smiled. "I know."

Ellis smiled. "Hell, that's what we needed to ask."

"What?"

Ellis looked at Ro. "Best place to buy sheets and towels."

"There is a store down the street from here. Can't remember the name if it."

Coach nodded in agreement. "'bout two blocks down."

"Cool. We will go there in the morning."

Nick nodded.

Soon after a waitress came by and took everybody order.

"You sure you don' want a burger Nick?"

"Positive El."

"Okay." He nodded at the waitress. "That's it, thanks."

"Ok. Two burgers with fries, and two salads, one with chicken, one with salmon?"

"Sounds good to me" said Nick.

"Hm-mm" Coach agreed.

"Excellent. Thanks guys." She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Nick looked quickly at her ass before looking back at the group.

Ro glared at him. "She is way too young for you Nick."

"What?"

"You looked at her ass."

"Oh god Ro, don't be a drama queen. Her ass was so fat and looked awful in those yoga pants. How could I not stop staring?"

Ro rolled her eyes. "Gay."

"How observant."

"Seriously, I thought you were checking her out. Your face is lecherous."

"Ellis, tell your sister to be nice."

Ellis and Ro both chucked.

Coach shook his head. "Y'all are immature."

"I didn't start this shit" said Nick defensively.

"Nicolas, I don't care if you did or did not. You're still immature."

"Whatever."

Ellis chuckled. "This is why you're immature."

"Ellis, speak for yourself babe."

"What's the occasion?"

"What?"

"Callin' me pet names. I like it Nick."

"You aren't ever gettin' a pet name again."

"Aww Nick."

"Sick o' both o' y'alls shit" Coach sighed. "Too old for this shit."

"Naw, not yet Coach."

"You have no idea Ellis."

Nick rolled his eyes. "And you think I'm a drama queen."

"You are" said Ro matter-of-factly.

"Pfft, as if."

"You are" said Ellis.

"Whatever. You want another dri-"

"Please" smiled Ro. "A rum and coke."

"I was actually only asking Ellis, hope that's okay with you."

She raised a brow. "I will give you the money to buy me a drink you lazy sack of-"

"Aw, be nice Ro" said Ellis.

"Your partner is a jackass."

"He ain't that bad" Ellis smiled.

"Anyway" Nick said, ignoring Ro. "You want another drink El?"

"Jus' another beer."

"Done." He walked over to the bar.

"That asshole isn't gonna buy me a drink, is he?"

"Probably not" said Coach. "He probably decided against it when you called him a jackass" he decided.

"He is. Hell, Ellis, I have no idea how you stand him."

"Aw, he ain't like that 'round me."

"You wouldn't sleep with him if he was like that to you."

"That is probably true" Ellis agreed.

Coach, who still wasn't totally comfortable with the idea of the two of them screwing, looked away.

Ellis never asked him about it, he decided he didn't want to make Coach feel more uncomfortable than he already was about it.

Nick walked back over with a tray. "Okay, rum and coke" he passed it to Ro, who looked surprised, but thanked him. "Orange soda. No ice." He put it in front of Coach whose eyes lit up. "And a shitty beer."

"Screw you Nick."

"Later babe" he chuckled, passing it to his lover.

Ro rolled her eyes. "You're an ass, but thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks Nick" Coach grinned. "Remembering my favourite drink."

"Not hard when I heard it every other day when we travelled together."

Ro chuckled. "I think he said it once Nick."

Nick shrugged. He sat down with his own drink.

Ellis leaned over. "By the way thanks Nick."

"You're welcome El."

The waitress came back over with two of the meals. "Salad with salmon?"

"Thanks" said Ro, taking the plate from the waitress.

"And one with chicken?"

"Here. Thanks."

She set it in front of Nick and placed the burger in front of Ellis.

"You're gonna have to wait Coach, hope you won't starve" Nick said, starting to eat.

Ellis rolled his eyes. "That's jus' rude Nick."

He ignored him and continued eating.

Within the next minute Coach's meal had been brought out and he took no time at all to start eating.

"I am really glad that we are all here together" Ro said after minutes of silence. "I don't… I don't think I would have likes starting all over again without you guys."

Ellis nodded. "Same 'ere Ro. We should be so grateful that we are all here together. I mean, we kicked so much ass."

Ro chuckled. "We did El, we did."

Coach nodded. "Well, it is great that we are all here. I am proud o' all o' y'all."

"We are proud of you for gettin' us here" said Ellis.

Nick nodded in agreement and finished his salad, leaving the overcooked chicken on the plate.

"Don't like it?" asked Ro.

"Overcooked. It's like rubber."

Ro poked it and grimaced. "Too bad. My salmon is perfect."

"Hm."

Ellis offered Nick a bite of his burger, which Nick accepted.

"Not bad" he decided.

Ellis grinned. "You want the rest?"

"Not that hungry."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Ellis shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"If I eat any more of that I'll have a heart attack."

"Nah. Have some fries then."

"I'm fine El."

"Okay."

Coach chuckled. "Stubborn."

"Sorry I don't get enjoyment from being a fatass."

Coach glared at him. "I don't like your attitude Nick."

"As usual."

Ellis sighed. "Y'know Nick, imagine how fun an evenin' out'd be if ya didn't go fightin' with everyone."

"Hey! I wasn't fighting with anyone."

Ro snickered. "You're an idiot."

"What?"

Coach sighed. "Well, ladies, I am gon' head off. Thanks for the company."

"Bye Coach" said Ro.

"See you soon Little Sister."

She smiled. "I will fix yours up."

"Naw, I'll get yours."

"Coach-"

He left enough money for both the meals and a tip. "We should do this again guys."

"Definitely" Ellis agreed.

Nick smiled and held Ellis' hand.

Ro smiled. "We will Coach. I'll shout you next time."

"We'll see." He nodded a final goodbye and walked out.

"We should head off too" Ellis yawned. "All that eatin' is makin' me sleepy."

Nick chuckled. "Okay, let's go then."

Ellis nodded. "Okay."

They stood up, Ro also. "Thanks for buying me that drink."

"No problems. It was nice to see you all again."

She nodded. "Likewise. See you El."

"See you Ro."

Nick left money on the table and Ellis threw in some bills for a tip.

"You walkin' back too Ro?"

"I think I will have another drink."

"Okay. I will see you 'round."

"Bye Sweetie."

He waved one last time before Nick practically dragged him out. "Takes you forever to say goodbye" he grumbled.

"Sorry Nick."

"All good. I am tired too though."

"So-"

"Don't be sorry. Jeez Ellis. Let's just go home."

Ellis nodded, yawning. "Man I'm tired."

Nick held his hand and they walked back to the apartment.

Ellis fell asleep straight away, which wasn't unusual, regardless of how uncomfortable he was. Nick found it ridiculously uncomfortable without a pillow, and regretted not just going to buy everything that day.

He sighed and curled up next to Ellis. Couldn't be too bad. He closed his heavy eyelids, sleep finally finding him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first night in the new apartment had not been nice to Nick. Or Ellis for that matter.

"Well, now we know where the shops are we can get the necessities" Ellis grinned.

"Good, cause sleeping without pillows sucked" Nick griped, rubbing his neck. "I forgot how fuckin' uncomfortable it is."

"True." He placed his cap over his head. "Well, let's go" he grinned.

Nick just smiled and followed his lover out of the apartment.

"We should totally get pale green sheets."

"Really El? I think black would look sophisticated."

"Yeah, but you can see cum stains on black sheets."

"I so did not expect that from you El" Nick chuckled.

"Jus' sayin'!" the mechanic exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Anyway, I don't think anyone will see our sheets besides us so let's take a gamble and get black, yeah?"

"Okay."

Nick smiled and linked his fingers with the hicks as they waited for the elevator.

"I think the apartment is real nice, y'know?" Ellis started. "I was kinda expectin' it to be a dump, but I like it! Feels real homey."

Nick nodded. "It is nice. I wasn't expecting anything this nice."

Ellis looked over the list again. "Nick, do you think we should look at orderin' furnishin's for the second bedroom?"

"Well, let's just think why we need to have the second room furnished."

"What if we have guests?"

"Ugh… fine. Let's think about it."

A sullen looking lady walked out of the apartment next to theirs. Nick avoided eye contact. Ellis just smiled politely.

She smiled back, but didn't get in the elevator with them when it arrived.

"Fuck that was weird" Nick sighed.

"I'll say" said Ellis. He stretched his arms above his head. Nick smiled as he admired Ellis' hips. Damn.

Ellis yawned. "Man, I am so tried still."

"Give it a sec Fireball and you will be chipper as always."

"Yeah haha" Ellis grinned enthusiastically.

"What'd I say?" sighed Nick.

Ellis kissed his forehead. "You ain't bein' a grouch are you?"

"I am always a grouch" Nick chuckled, kissing Ellis back.

"Not always."

"A fair amount of the time."

"Possibly" Ellis chucked as he stepped out of the elevator.

Nick just smiled as he followed him out. He felt so lucky to have the younger man in his life. He linked hands with Ellis again as they walked to the homewares store Ro had suggested.

Ellis wasn't exactly bored, just distracted. Nick was in mission mode. He knew exactly what he wanted to buy, but he wanted to make sure that Ellis was sharing his ideas. Not that Ellis seemed to care.

"She looks like a model" Ellis said, looking at the curvy blonde across the small store.

Nick, who was still deciding between cotton and silk sheets didn't even look up, but just nodded anyway. "Which do you think?"

"Cotton, duh."

Nick was amused by his lovers comment. "Yeah? And why?"

"Silk is weird. Did I ever tell you about the time I slept in silk sheets, fell off the bed an' hurt my arm?"

"Cotton it is" said Nick, placing the silk ones back.

Ellis just smiled. "Can we hold hands?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Thanks Nick."

"Well, if that model girl is still around I want her to know that you are taken in case she missed the hickey."

Ellis blushed. "Doubt someone like her would find me attractive anyway. Not that I am even interested in her" he chuckled. "She probably would think you were attractive though. I better make sure she don't think so."

Nick grinned. "You're an idiot. She probably isn't even that hot."

Ellis just shrugged. "Jus' noticed her from a distance is all."

"Nicolas?"

Nick froze at hearing someone say his name that wasn't one of the three he knew in this town.

Ellis turned around. "Wait, you know her Nick?"

"Know her? Shit kid, that's my ex-wife."

Ellis' jaw dropped. That was the ex-wife who sounded like a witch? Ellis could hardly believe it.

"Thought it was you" she said. Suddenly she was joined by a girl who would have been around fifteen.

"How have you been?" he asked coolly, paying no attention to the young girl.

"Good. So, I see you survived."

"Course I did."

She looked at Ellis, then saw their hands were linked. She looked back at Ellis, eyebrow raised, lips slightly parted. "Who is this?"

"This is my partner Ellis."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karen. This here is Mia. Nick, I am glad I bumped into you actually" she smirked, as if it was just another day. "I have wanted you to meet Mia for years now."

Nick felt his stomach drop. He could already tell where this was going.

"This is your daughter."

Ellis eyebrows could have nearly joined his hair if they rose any higher.

What were the chances of Nick seeing his ex-wife and daughter after the apocalypse, let alone them all living in the same town? Apparently high.

"Mia" he said, not sounding so cocky. In fact, his voice was soft. "Hi."

She smiled. She had Nick's gray eyes and dark hair. "Hi… dad?" she added shyly.

Nick frowned a little at the term. "Not much of a dad, am I? Didn't even know you existed."

Karen looked at Nick. "Just after we divorced I found out I was pregnant, but hell it was hard to track you down. You go under different names and constantly moving around. But I knew I would see you again. Mia deserves to know her father. Although I don't know if you deserve to be a father" she added coldly.

"Don't be mad at me, you are the one who divorced me and left me with nothing" Nick sighed.

"Nick, can we buy this stuff an' maybe talk outside?" Ellis asked, looking around at some of the other customers who were staring at them.

"Yeah. Okay."

Karen raised a brow. "Taking orders huh? Never thought that day would come" she teased, although her voice was still icy.

Ellis decided he didn't like her. She was unnecessarily rude. Nick hadn't said anything rude yet. Ellis squeezed Nick's hand before letting go to place the linen and pillows on the counter.

"I'll duck back and get bath towels" Ellis said.

"Black, okay kid?"

Ellis smiled. "You got it." He made his way up the back of the store.

"Cute boyfriend you have there. Just out of high school?"

"Mom" Mia whimpered.

Nick suddenly felt torn. He had never wanted kids, but now he had one. And he kind of liked the idea of it. Just not with his ex. But Mia looked like him. Even if it was just a little, and that pulled on his heart strings.

"Mia, you don't understand what your father is like."

"You have told me enough" she said softly.

Nick felt his chest ache more, and wished Ellis would hurry up. He looked back at his ex. "He is twenty seven, actually."

"Okay." She didn't even seem to care.

"Mom" Mia said so quietly that if Ellis was here he would have missed it. "Am I going to be allowed to know dad?"

"If he even wants to know you. I guess it's up to him." She glared at Nick.

"Sorry I took so long, y'know, I weren't too sure if you wanted the big towels or the normal ones, so I grabbed these here big ones."

"Awesome! Thank you. I was hoping they'd have them" Nick said, showing interest in the towels cause he was sick of listening to his ex-wife being a bitch.

"Good. Cause I weren't real sure-"

Nick leaned over and kissed Ellis on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too Nick." Ellis was taken aback. Nick was never the one to make public displays of affection, let alone say _I love you_ unless it was midway through sex or if he was feeling stressed or worried. He frowned a little and put the towels on the counter.

Nick stood behind him and hugged him around the waist. He did love Ellis. And he wanted Ellis to know. But he also wanted to show that ungrateful bitch of an ex-wife that he was capable of loving someone. She had always argued that he was incapable of love, but he wasn't. His love for Ellis outweighed his love for anything else in this world. He kissed Ellis' neck.

Ellis blushed and smiled.

"Ellis?"

He paused and looked at the cashier. Before he could say anything, Nick had his say.

"Shit no" he murmured.

"Zoey?" Ellis could hardly believe it. "How are you? Did you ever make it to your island?"

She smiled. "We did Ellis. We lived there for… well, it felt like years. Then they started these small towns up and we were invited back. Francis, Louis and I have been here for… maybe eight months now. Well, not Louis. He found some family out west and settled there after about six months. How have you been?" she asked, even though she hasn't answered his same question.

"Great" he smiled. "Ro, Coach-"

"Ro… Rochelle? Oh man! I'm going to have to tell Francis!"

"Grease monkey?" Nick groaned.

"Colonel Sanders" she said half assed. "Better ask how you are so you don't get your panties in a knot."

"Whatever _cupcake_."

She chose to ignore him from then on. She totalled up their transaction, Nick paid.

Zoey looked at Ellis. "You're a great guy. You could do better than Nick."

"You know, I don't think I could. I love Nick so much. It was nice to see you again."

She nodded. "I didn't think I would see you again. I am moving out west to be with Louis soon. I just have to get my travel papers back."

Ellis nodded. "We will have to catch up before you leave."

She smiled. "Definitely."

Nick rolled his eyes, taking the bags. "Bye Cupcake."

She ignored him. "See you Ellis."

Mia put the few items on the counter.

"Meet you outside" said Karen.

Nick nodded. Once they were outside Nick set the bags down. "Do you wish you were with Zoey instead of me? You would be able to have your own children then."

"Nick, I don't wanna be with anyone but you." He hugged Nick. "Why…" he didn't want to sound ungrateful for the sweet moment they shared, but he had to know what the go was. Holding hands was usually the extent, and it was usually reserved for Nick when he saw someone who he believed would be interested in the mechanic. "Why did you hug me and kiss my neck, and you even said I love you-"

"Because I do love you. I want you to know that. I love you outside of having sex you know."

"Well, I gathered that, but you are never usually like that."

"I know. I was just feeling protective of you."

Ellis smiled. "I appreciate it. I love you."

"I love you too El. I do. I promise."

Ellis smiled. "Man, you are so handsome."

"Gotta look good for you, don't I?"

"Shit, I better put more into my appearance."

"You are just good looking. You don't do anything and you win the hearts of millions."

"For the record Nick, I can no longer tell when you are being sarcastic."

Nick just chuckled. "Sorry, but I meant that. You can tell that if Zoey wasn't with Louis she would have wanted to have been with you."

Ellis just shrugged. "Maybe."

"You liked her."

"That was years ago… I dunno" he shrugged. "I like you. Does it really matter what Zoey thinks?"

"I want her to be jealous of me" Nick admitted.

"She was."

"Good."

"Nick" Ellis sighed.

"Nicolas."

They looked around at Karen and Mia.

Ellis smiled politely. He didn't want Nick's ex-wife to think he was an asshole.

"You knew that girl in there?" she asked, looking straight at Ellis, but Nick answered.

"Yeah, Rayford or something."

"I was talking to Ellis."

Ellis just nodded. "Yeah, when we were tryin' to get to New Orleans."

She nodded. "She is pretty. She was telling me about how she was sure you liked her when you both met. Seems a shame that you lowered your standards."

Nick bit his lip.

"Mom" said Mia. "You said to Zoey you wouldn't-"

"Mia, shush."

Mia stepped back and looked away.

"Tha's jus' rude. Don't speak to Mia like that. An' you should respect Zoey's wishes."

"Great" she rolled her eyes. "Etiquette lessons from a hick."

"Shit Nick, I can see why you two got along well once. She is just as much of a bitch as you."

Nick tried not to laugh, although it was totally evident on his face. "Oh my god Ellis."

Mia chuckled too. She couldn't help it.

Karen was the only one who wasn't even smiling. She glared at Ellis. "You don't know me, and you sure as hell don't know Nick as well as I do."

"You haven't seen him for fifteen years. Sure, once you probably could have wrote a book about him, but shit, I am sure… that there… are things you don't know about him." Nick could hear Ellis voice falter. Maybe Ellis wasn't totally believing everything he was saying. Which hurt Nick. He wanted to change. He wanted to be the best partner he could for Ellis. He guessed he was just shit at showing it.

"Well, I can see that he still likes dick."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Really? You are going do this in front of our daughter?"

"Your boyfriend started this."

"I'm ending it."

"I wanna talk to Mia alone" Ellis blurted out.

"Absolutely not."

"He is technically considered her stepparent."

"Wait, what?" Karen looked at them. "You… two are married?"

Ellis nodded. "We got hitched still in quarantine. But we didn't… make a big deal of it."

Nick nodded. They didn't even have rings yet. They were drinking one night that was their anniversary and there was an over enthusiastic MC who was offering to marry people (free of cost, mind you) and Ellis and Nick had jumped at the idea and were the first two legally married in quarantine. While drunk.

Mia smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you" Ellis smiled. "So, would that be ok, Karen?"

"No. Gay or not you aren't getting time alone with my daughter."

"Ok. I will do it this way. Mia, come live with us."

Nick smiled. Trust Ellis to do something rash like this. IN FRONT OF KAREN.

Ellis just smiled. "What do you say?"

"Yes."

Nick rolled his eyes. It would definitely not be that simple. "El-"

"Well, you ain't never signed your rights over, so we can take her. Court'd be in our favour jus' cause we are married and have two incomes. Also she is over fourteen so she can say she wants to live with us."

Nick had no idea where Ellis got his information on the law from or whether or not he was bullshitting, but it seemed legit so he rolled with it.

"Or you can just visit whenever you like?" Ellis said quickly, feeling embarrassed.

Mia just chuckled. "Forever? I always wanted to know you… dad, and I didn't hold it against you that I never got anything from you cause you just… you didn't know me. You didn't even know I existed. But I want to know you. And I want to know your husband."

Karen looked icy.

Ellis was more scared of her than the zombies at this point.

Nick looked at his daughter. She was beautiful. He couldn't quite believe that he had helped make something so perfect. It almost seemed like some sort of weird dream.

"I want to know you too" he finally spoke. "I didn't know you existed, hut hell, I wish I did. I can't believe that I helped make something so perfect."

Ellis smiled, interlocking their fingers together briefly.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. Fifteen years is such a long time. And I have missed out on all of it. I am sorry."

She ran over and hugged him. "Can I call you dad?"

"Yes. Of course."

She looked at Ellis.

"Papa hillbilly" Nick decided.

"Nick" Ellis frowned.

"Well, sorry to ruin this touching moment, but Mia is coming with me."

Mia frowned.

"She has a right to know her father" said Ellis. "Please let her stay with us just for today even, then we can arrange something, please?"

"Why are you the one doing the fighting and not Nick?"

"Nick is sick o' your shit and I'm not yet" he shrugged. "Why don't you let Mia get to know us?"

"Nick is an asshole, he doesn't deserve anything good. He certainly doesn't deserve to know his daughter."

"See… I find that bizarre. My ma was the same with my dad. Y'see, he just drifted in an' out of our lives life a ghost. My ma got sick o' him and told him not to come back. And I resented her a little because I wanted that relationship with my father. But… i's hard to resent someone who loves you a lot. Which is your problem. You're so hung up on shit that you don't give Mia the love and time she deserves. Just let us take her for lunch then."

Nick couldn't believe that Ellis was doing all of this for his daughter. He was totally speechless, but one hundred percent glad that Ellis had the ability to never shut up.

"You definitely got yourself a good one Nick" she sighed tiredly. "He won't stop arguing with me. Bet he doesn't shut up."

Nick smiled. "He doesn't, but I love that about him."

Ellis blushed.

"Make sure she is home by five tonight."

"Done deal."

Karen looked at Mia. "I will see you tonight."

"Thanks mom. This means a lot to me."

She nodded and walked down the street, not even looking back.

Ellis smiled at Nick. "Lookie, we got a day visit! How cool is this? We are gon' have to take her for lunch and then-"

"Ellis calm down" Nick grinned. "Sorry about my partner, he is ridiculously over the top."

"I like it, I wanna know what else is in store pa" she grinned, looking straight at Ellis.

Ellis smiled back. "Well, I was gon' say it was your choice darlin'. We only got into town yesterday so I have no idea what is even around here."

Nick chuckled. "Ellis, you are such a charmer."

"'s why you love me, yeah?"

"Course."

He leaned against Nick, looking into his eyes. "You're real purdy Nick."

"Go away Ellis" Nick smiled.

"Oh shit no, its Ro. Don't let her see us or it'll jus' be too many questions. We don't have that much time."

Nick chuckled. While El wasn't lying he didn't want to embarrass his daughter with Ro's questioning. "Ok. Where do you suppose we go?"

"An amusement park!"

"Shut up and no, Mia's choice."

Mia laughed. "I would say the café down the street. It had the best coffee. I want to know all about you dad. And pa. And I am sure that you have heaps of questions for me. I don't want to go back home. I wanna stay with you guys forever."

"Why? You don' know us. We could be real weird."

"Ellis, you are the only weird one" Nick decided. He looked at his daughter. "Why don't you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I just-"

"Tell Ellis wha's up" Ellis smiled softly.

No one could say no to that face, Nick thought.

"I don't like moms husband. Well, boyfriend. They are only engaged."

"What did he do to you?" Nick said, seeing red.

"Nothing like that. When she is with him… it's like I am invisible. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Say watcha want" said Ellis. "I ain't gon' stop you. Anyway, if it's that bad course you can live with us. I was jus' decidin' what I wanted to do with the second room too."

Nick nodded. "True. He wanted a pet. I said no."

"A pet to take the second room?" she asked.

"Yes" Nick confirmed.

"I like the way you think pa" she giggled.

"No, now there are two of them" Nick joked.

Ellis laughed. "We are so keepin' you with us" Ellis decided.

Nick smiled. No doubt about it.

"Nick, Ellis?"

"Shit, we've been caught" Nick groaned.

Ro walked over, and was surprised to see a young teen with them. She was holding Nick's hand and shying away. Ro blinked a few times, trying to figure out who she was and where she'd come from. Nick was adamant about no kids yesterday, and it wasn't like you could adopt overnight. "She is a bit young for you isn't she Nick?" she settled on.

Ellis chuckled. "Uh, about that-"

"She is my daughter. Mia, this is Rochelle. She fought zombies with me and your pa here."

Mia raised a brow. "So she knows you guys well?"

"Unfortunately. Nick, I had no idea you had a kid."

"Neither. My ex-wife lives here and I met Mia today."

"Well, I'm glad you got to meet each other. Nick, she is stunning. She has your eye color."

Nick nodded. "Thank god that is all she got. Otherwise she wouldn't be attractive at all."

Mia chuckled.

Ellis smiled as Mia leaned against him.

"So, you aren't sick of Ellis yet?" Ro teased.

"Pa seems like a lot of fun. You will have to tell me all about them when they aren't around" she smiled.

Ro grinned. "I like this one."

Ellis chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mia. She was the perfect child, in his mind. He never thought he would be so lucky to get a child that was actually, well, kind of theirs. Adoption was obviously a great idea, but the child wouldn't be theirs. Sure Mia was Nick and his ex's daughter, but it made her feel close enough to being his daughter too.

"Nick, be honest with me now, how the hell did you not know that you had a fifteen year old?"

"Don't ask" he shrugged.

Ellis chuckled.

"Ellis is already her favourite dad" Nick joked.

"I know why" Ro said without skipping a beat.

"Goddammit" sighed Nick.

"Nick is obviously her favourite" smiled Ellis. "An' I am a-okay with that."

Mia chuckled. "Well, they are both my dads so I love them equally."

Ro smiled. "So, where are you guys headed?"

"Coffee" Nick said vaguely.

"I get it, you don't want me to come along. And that's okay. I am on my way to work anyway. It was lovely to meet you Mia. Hope they don't cause you too much trouble. Especially this one" she grinned, pinching Ellis' cheek.

"Real funny Ro" Ellis chuckled, rubbing his cheek.

"See you guys around." She walked over to one of the small office buildings.

"I bet she knows all about you two. She seems like she does" chuckled Mia. "I am gonna have to find out."

Nick chuckled. "Either that or you can just ask us."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Course not!" grinned Ellis. "Ask us anythin'."

"Anything?" she chuckled.

"Uh… almost anythin'" the hick decided.

"What's out of the question?" she teased.

"Anything to do with our sex life" Nick said.

"Ew, like I'd wanna know. You're my dad."

"Then what do you want to know?"

"How you two met. Did you always get along?"

Ellis opened the door to the café, Mia thanked him as she walked in. Nick kissed his cheek.

"I also wanna know why you left my mom. Did you ever wonder if there was a possibility that I existed?"

They took a seat at one of the booths.

"We met at The Vannah. It's a hotel in Savannah where I am from."

Nick nodded. "We didn't… get along at first. I thought he was an idiot. He always liked me though."

Ellis smiled. "You were, well, you still are so cool."

Nick chuckled. "Thanks El."

"I don' think I'd ever hate you Nick." Ellis leaned against his shoulder. "I always thought that you were purdy much perfect."

Nick kissed the top of his head. "Don't know why you'd ever think that El."

"I can see through your flaws."

Nick nodded, a small smile on his face. "I am glad you can."

Ellis looked up at him with nothing but pure admiration. Nick felt like he didn't deserve such a handsome, kind and downright wonderful person such as Ellis, but he felt so ridiculously lucky to have him.

"Sorry" he said, finally getting his attention away from the mechanic. "What were your other questions?"

"Why did you leave my mom?"

"I slept with other people. She technically left me. I probably would have stayed otherwise."

"Do you regret sleeping around?"

"I… yes and no. If I was still with her then I doubt that I would ever know El… but…I don't know if you would… y'know, be around if I had stayed. With Karen, hell, with anyone, I was so careful… because I never… wanted kids."

She nodded. She didn't seem annoyed or sad. She just listened.

"To be honest I don't know how you came around. But I am so glad you did."

Mia smiled. "Thanks dad. I never thought I would get to meet you. Mom always made me… she always told me how you were never around, and that you didn't love her. You know… I never knew you… but I always wanted to know you. I wanted to know everything about you. Even the not so great parts-"

"I guess when it comes to me there are only not so great things to say" Nick sighed.

"Not true!" Ellis and Mia exclaimed at the same time. They both chuckled a little.

"How many times have I got to say it Nick, you are amazin'" Ellis smiled warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too El."

"I love hearin' you say that" Ellis said softly.

"I know. I need to say it more."

"If you remember" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist.

"When did you two start dating?" Mia asked.

Ellis frowned. "Yeah, it was just before we got to New Orleans."

Nick ignored the conversation. "What do you guys want?"

"Shit, I ain't even looked."

"Dad, I am sorry if I brought up something painful."

He looked at her. "You… could tell?" his poker face usually blocked everyone from reading his emotions.

She nodded. "In your eyes. And I didn't want to bring up something that hurts-"

"It's okay, I'm here-" he bit his lip.

"Did you almost die?"

"Wasn't the first time."

She frowned.

"Burger and coke for you El?"

"Thanks Nick."

He looked at his daughter. "And what do you want sweetie?"

"Whatever pa is having" she grinned.

Nick looked impressed. "Okay."

She chuckled. "I don't really know what I feel like" she said. "But a burger sounds amazing! Haven't has one in forever!"

"If you speak any louder you will sound like your pa normally."

"Oh har har Nick" Ellis shook his head.

Nick just smiled.

"Anyway, why don't you eat burgers? Those things are amazin'."

"Mom doesn't like me eating unhealthy things" Mia explained.

"Okay, so I ain't no dietician or nothin', but that is salad, protein, dairy and grains all in one meal. How can that be a bad thing?"

She laughed. "Pa, you are funny."

"Does this make me the daggy dad?" Nick teased.

"No! Not at all. You and pa are both so cool."

"I'm not. Nick sure is. He is the coolest. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time-"

"If this is a Keith story spare her, please El" Nick said.

"Nah, we are talkin' 'bout you."

Mia nodded.

"Anyway, you ever heard of a band called the Midnight Riders?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, that is the first thing we are gone' do once we get back to the apartment. Their music saved us back in the day. We were at Whispererin' Oaks and we went to the Peach Pit and started their finale with all these fireworks and shit and your dad kicked so much ass! He is a man o' action!"

Nick shook his head.

"An' then we later found out that the whirly bird-"

"For Christ's sake Ellis, it's a helicopter."

"-and then your dad here shot him and we fell from the sky into the swamps, but I jus' wanted to tell you how cool it was" he looked at Nick lovingly. "You were so amazin'."

"Thanks El" he murmured. "But we haven't said all the things that make you amazing. Like the time you drove Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car out of the mall?"

Mia looked at him. "Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs?"

"Exactly what I said Sweetie" Nick chuckled.

"Man, just the best stock car racer of all time!" Ellis replied enthusiastically.

"There you have it."

Mia smiled. "So… you two really didn't get evacuated?"

"Not 'til we made it to New Orleans" Nick said.

"You walked all that way? Didn't you start in Savannah?"

"Yeah. We drove the car to Whispering Oaks, caught a helicopter to god knows where, then we caught a boat to New Orleans."

Ellis nodded. "But we did a hell of a lot of walkin'. I was buff as hell."

"You still are."

Ellis smiled. "Glad you notice."

"Pfft. Your arm is like, the same size as my daughters waist."

Mia chuckled. "Not quite. His arm is smaller."

"Still, what the hell Ellis are you on steroids?"

"Shut up Nick. Sick o' your shit."

"Now you know how I feel about your Keith stories."

"Who is Keith?"

"My best buddy."

"Do I get to meet him?" she asked curiously.

"If I ever find him yes! Then we could go on all sorts of adventures."

"You are _not_ dragging my- our daughter into that shit. No way José."

"Don't be so over protective Nick."

Nick didn't even know what to say. "El… your friend wrestled gators, deep fried a turkey, got run very by his _own_ lawnmower-"

"Okay, so we did some stupid shit, but it was good fun."

"I wanna meet Keith! Are you sure he… survived?"

"If he survived as much as he already has I'd say he is just fine" Nick said, looking at Ellis.

Ellis smiled. "Haven't seen him since… y'know, the day we all met at The Vannah."

"He got on the helicopter, didn't he?"

Ellis nodded. "But I am sure he is fine."

"Seems like a crazy guy."

"Mia, let me tell you, he is awesome! A different kind o' awesome than your dad though."

She chuckled. "I would like to meet him."

"For your sake Sweetie I hope you don't meet him. He is a walking time bomb!" Nick interjected.

She chuckled. "I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"I said that at your age and look how shit my life was. Well, up until recently" he smiled at Ellis before looking at Mia, squeezing her hand lightly. "Now I have what I don't deserve."

"You damn right deserve us" Ellis grinned.

Mia nodded. "Pa is right dad. You have been through so much to get here."

"Gettin' through that apocalypse wasn't easy Nick, and you know it."

Nick nodded. "I will order. Don't get up to too much mischief."

"We won't" said Mia. She looked at Ellis. "You will have to tell me all about dad."

"Alright" Ellis agreed enthusiastically. He started telling Mia everything. Ellis has such vivid memories of the apocalypse, yet he was rarely triggered. Occasionally loud noises would cause him to jump, and he had the occasional nightmare where he would wake up in a cold sweat, but he was just so lucky.

Nick just chuckled from his spot in the line. In his mind he most certainly did _not_ deserve Ellis. Ellis was way, way too good for him and he knew it. But he would never, ever give up on him so quick. He wouldn't toss him aside like all the one night stands he had had, all the relationships that never lasted. Ellis was perfect. Their relationship was perfect. And Nick intended it to stay that way. He really wanted it to end at 'til death do us part', but he knew that their love would transcend death. By loving Ellis, he had loved more in these last few years than he had in his whole lifetime.

He felt so blessed.

"Wow, you remember everything? That's amazing pa."

"I guess it's still real vivid to me" he shrugged. Ellis never spoke deeply about it, nor brought up his feelings about the whole thing. He just lived life as it should be lived. Full of fun.

Nick envied that, but loved it just the same.

He stepped up to the counter and ordered as Ellis told Mia the tales of Whispering Oaks. The motel, the amusement park, the tunnel of love, the damn rollercoaster and of course their helicopter escape with the help of that damn band Ellis and Coach adored. Ellis would still blast their music every now and again and ponder if they ever did make it out alive.

Nick paid and sat back down with them as Ellis recounted their trip through the swamp.

"Oh man, by that stage your fathers white suit was not even white, ha! Made me grin."

"Trust me, when they burnt that thing in quarantine I was glad to see it gone" Nick said, chuckling.

"I was glad that I got to keep my hat" Ellis said. "My shirt was a little too worse for wear" he added, sighing.

"You got to keep your hat cause you didn't shut up about it and pissed the guy off so much" Nick grinned, remembering the poor guy at the desk.

"True. I didn't want to lose that hat."

"It's practically super-glued to your head" chuckled Nick.

"Aw, no it ain't."

"You didn't want to take it off that time when we were f-"

"Not in front o' your daughter Hun" Ellis scolded.

"Right. Sorry. That would have been awkward."

Mia raised a brow and shook her head. "But seriously dad, Ellis has told me so much. You guys were so brave. We got evac'd like, straight away so we went straight to the quarantine stage. I couldn't imagine being out in it all. I can't believe the helicopter didn't go back for you at the hotel."

"Yeah, we were just as shocked, weren't we El?"

Ellis nodded. "It was scary cause… I had never really been alone before. Y'know, I was surrounded by friends and family in Savannah, then suddenly I was with three people I didn't know. But I made friends with 'em all real quick."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yep."

She chuckled. "So… when did you start falling in love with pa?"

Nick sighed.

Ellis chuckled. "Definitely in the tunnel of love" he joked.

"You probably aren't wrong El."

Ellis smiled. "You were jus' jealous cause I thought Zoey was hot" he joked.

"I wasn't jealous of her. She was just a college brat."

"She was real beautiful at the time. Now I don't really know what I saw in 'er."

"Tits."

"If I squish your chest enough it looks like boobs. Can I show Mia?"

Mia chuckled.

"No! Jeez El."

"Okay" Ellis shrugged. "Later?"

"We'll see. If you are well behaved."

"Ha, you can't resist my charm."

Nick rolled his eyes. "No one can. If you weren't hand in hand with me you'd have people dropping at your feet El."

"Pfft. People hear my voice an' don' like what they hear."

"Well, I know you can pick up ladies pretty good. Remember in quarantine?"

"Yeah, that was embarrassing."

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"They decided to do this… like a meet and greet, I suppose" Nick said, looking at Ellis who nodded. "And there were these tables set up with food and drink and whatnot, and these girls just kinda flocked to Ellis. We had been married for like, what? A month?"

"'bout that. See, we weren't never engaged."

Nick nodded. "And these girls were all over him and he was flustered."

"Be nice to me Nick."

"I'm being honest El. And he was trying to tell them that he was married, but they were just asking him all these questions about how he survived and a bunch of other things central to the apocalypse, and he was about to yell out-"

"That I was married, but your father brought me over a drink an' was all smooth like an' well, he just leaned over an' kissed me. All the ladies were so confused and it was a little awkward cause they were all still surroundin' me and your father just kinda was like, ladies, not wantin' to break your hearts none, but we are married an' they were outta there."

"Ellis just enjoyed the attention cause-"

"I ain't never had no one interested in me before the infection" he sighed.

"Which is weird cause I mean, look at him. Damn."

"Nick, you jus' suggested that you wanted your daughter to have the same taste in men as you."

"Better you than me."

Ellis sighed. "You're damn perfect in my eyes."

Nick kissed him. "El…"

Ellis smiled before going back to his swamp story. "But then we escaped an' this amazin' man names Virgil saved us on his boat, the Lagniappe, an' then we had to… I'll tell you the rest another time" Ellis said as he eyed the food being brought to the table.

Mia just nodded.

Nick was glad that they would be skipping the Mill. He knew that the food and drink wasn't the only reason Ellis wasn't going to finish his story.

Ellis' eyes were definitely bigger than his stomach at that point. He eyed the huge meal. "Whoa, this is definitely a test, innit?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Of course it is El."

"Cool!" He started eating straight away.

Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Mia chuckled. She looked at her own huge meal. "I don't know about this" she said cautiously.

"Just pick it up and bite it" said El.

"Goddamn, don't talk with your mouth full El. I always tell you that. Told you he never shuts up" Nick said affectionately.

Mia grinned. "Pa is good value. You're lucky dad."

"You have no idea Sweetie. I am so lucky."

Ellis just smiled. "Hey, hey did I ever tell ya'll how lucky I was!"

Nick looked at him.

"I never did think you'd like me at all Nick, but here we are, married for years."

"Over three."

Ellis. "See, I'm the lucky one."

Nick chuckled and finished the last of his meal.

"I am so full. Pa, how did you eat that whole burger?"

"Magic? I dunno actually. I jus' did."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since I went up and ordered and the only thing the waitress did was silently bring our food over, does that mean I don't tip her?" he asked Mia.

"My stepdad leaves a tip cause he thinks they are hot."

Nick looked around at the less than average girls serving the food. "I'm gonna skip on that one. Let's go."

"You sure Nick?"

"Okay, Ellis, did you want to leave a tip."

"I ain't got no cash on me."

"There we go. Let's go."

Mia chuckled as they walked out. She reached and grabbed for Nick's hand.

He smiled and gently clasped hers in his.

"Man, I still can't believe you have Mia. I thought I wasn't ever gon' get a child."

"She is a teen so you don't get to play mom."

Mia chuckled. "You can still play mom to me."

"It's funny… that since we got married El has been really keen to settle and have kids. He would be such a great mother figure" Nick said, smiling at his husband.

Ellis blushed and smiled. "Thanks Nick."

"Well, we will show you our place. It's just these apartments up here."

"Aunty Ro lives up here too."

"So, I can visit her for gossip. Excellent."

Nick shrugged. "I suppose so. Who am I to stop the ladies in my life gossiping?"

"Ro would love it" Ellis chuckled. "We'd probably never get you back, Mia."

She giggled. "Nah, she'd send me back. Cause I would wanna come back."

Nick smiled. "In here. We are on the third floor."

"You can come round anytime" Ellis said.

Nick nodded. "I work nights at the bar and Ellis works during the day, so you will always catch one of us."

"Okay" she said. "This is so cool. I bet your place is really nice."

"It's a little bare" Nick sighed.

"Better than quarantine" Ellis said.

"Actually, everything so far is better than in quarantine." He looked at Ellis and whispered. "Except the sex, I have nothing to compare that too."

"Tonight?"

Nick grinned.

Ellis smiled to himself. They hadn't had sex in at least a week. Nick usually requested it daily. It was really up to Ellis to say yes or no, but he didn't like saying no to Nick, no matter how tired or sore he was.

Nick pressed the three on the elevator.

"Remember when we all introduced ourselves in the elevator."

"Sure do El." He kissed him on the way out.

Ellis followed.

"And I bet you told our daughter what a jackass I was."

"Nope. I said you wanted to go your own way but Coach suggested we stick together. Then you just never left us."

Nick chuckled. "That is exactly what happened. I had never felt so safe around people… three people who I didn't even know. You guys became my family." Nick unlocked the apartment doors, and Ellis rushed in, taking Mia with him. He just chuckled.

"This here is our main room, in there is our bedroom, over here is gon' be your room, so you will have to look for some nice furniture-"

"Ellis, calm down" Nick chuckled. "Mia, if you see furnishings you would like for your room let me know, okay?"

"Okay dad."

"Or let pa know."

She nodded. "Your place is nice." She walked out to the balcony. This is nice." She looked at to a view of trees mostly, but there was a small yard at the bottom floor of their apartment.

Nick sat on the lounge.

"Sorry for bein' so enthusiastic."

"I know you can't help it" he teased. He pulled Ellis onto his lap. "So, I wanna properly say sorry for the whole family thing yesterday. Maybe it won't be so bad" he chuckled, kissing Ellis' forehead.

"You're alright Nick" Ellis smiled. He kissed Nick. "I love you."

Nick just kissed him again.

"Why don't you tell pa you love him back?" Mia asked.

Nick blushed.

"Your daddy here don't really say it" Ellis said.

Nick felt like an asshole at that moment. "I have told people I hardly loved that I loved them and I love you more than those people."

"You can still tell him you love him" Mia smiled.

"I should." He held Ellis close. "I love you Ellis. I do. More than anything else in this world. Besides Mia."

Mia chuckled. "You didn't have to add me to your heart warming moment."

Nick chuckled.

Ellis smiled and kissed Nick. "See, that was real beautiful Nick. Jus' like you."

"Aww, you guys" Mia chuckled. She wandered into the other rooms, looking around.

Nick ran a hand through his graying hair. "She is gonna be good for us."

Ellis chuckled. "True. Oh man! I was gonna play her the Midnight Riders!"

"Hopefully she won't like them."

"She will love 'em!"

"She can't take after you."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Fifty bucks she think they're lame."

"Fine." He put the CD in the player and 'Midnight Ride' started playing. "She is gon' love this."

Nick rolled his eyes. He walked over behind Ellis and hugged him.

Mia walked into the room smiling. "This is great! You have great taste in music pa!"

"Fuck."

"Hey, hey pay up now" Ellis chuckled.

"I don't have it on me. You can just top me tonight instead or something."

"Nick! Not in front of your daughter!"

He slapped himself in the face. "Sorry Mia."

She looked a little flustered, but just shrugged. "It's your house. I can't tell you what you can and can't say."

"But keep it kid friendly, jeez Nick."

"I said I was sorry."

"She ain't never wanna come back."

"I do. I just… don't want to know about your sex lives."

"I don't blame you."

Nick still looked horrified with himself. "I am so sorry Mia. I have probably scared you for life."

"Well, at least I haven't walked in on you two bumping uglies."

Ellis chuckled at the expression before freezing. "Wait, who'd you walk in on?"

"My mom and stepdad."

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you like the Riders. Man, this is great."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"But dad, they are cool. I bet they aren't too bad looking either."

"They are way, way too old for you."

"They probably think that you are too old for Ellis. If I brought home a guy Ellis' age would you kick him out?"

"Absolutely."

"Why?"

"Too old."

"But if Ellis was my age, you'd have been Ellis' age."

"We met when he was twenty three. That makes it ok" Nick decided.

"I can see why mom said to Zoey you're a cradle snatcher Nick" she teased.

"Oh ho ho, little Miss" he chuckled. "That was uncalled for."

"When you were twelve Ellis was only just a baby."

Ellis cringed.

"Okay, I see you don't have a point. What has this got to do with me wanting to protect your innocence?"

She giggled. "Daddy, what? I was just saying hypothetically." She started walking around the room again, noticing photos that Ellis had started putting up. "Wow Ellis, is this your mom?"

"Yeah."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Everybody used to tell me that" he chuckled.

Nick noticed her eyes linger on one of Keith and Ellis. "Who is this?" she asked, sounding interested.

Nick froze. No way-

"That's my best buddy Keith" Ellis said proudly.

"How old is he? He single?"

"No, and no" Nick said, springing into action.

"Twenty seven and a runaway groom."

"I'm sure he wouldn't run away from me."

Nick groaned. "You are not meeting him. I haven't even met him."

"Oh… didn't he make it?" she seemed confused. "This is the same Keith as before?"

"Course he did. Jus' haven't heard from him is all" Ellis shuffled awkwardly. "I wanna think that he is still alive and well."

Nick hugged Ellis from behind and kissed his neck. "Well, we hope to find out soon. When we left quarantine we got a notice sent to other places and then they were going to forward on any information they had on his status to us. Same with Dave."

"Ain't got no pictures of Dave" Ellis said sadly. "Well, not on me anyway."

She nodded. "I hope you get to see them, or at least hear from them."

"Thanks."

"You just want to meet Keith" said Nick, frowning.

"A little" she admitted.

"Oh god…" Nick shook his head.

Ellis chuckled. "It's okay though, Keith is a good person."

"Are you saying you'd condone their relationship?"

"Well, I'd have to see how well they got along. But really, Keith is a true Southern gentleman. He'd treat her like a princess."

Mia smiled. "I wanna meet him."

Nick groaned. "Fine, whatever. If we find him we'll get him to move here so you can meet him."

"Thanks dad-"

"But you aren't dating him. What the hell is it with me and my daughter falling for hicks" he groaned, sitting down. "Have I cursed her for not being around? I take it all back…"

"Oh dad, you are so dramatic. I can't believe Ellis puts up with your bullshit."

Ellis chuckled.

"Real funny. Ellis is probably the only one who would put up with my bullshit."

"I'd believe it."

"Hey, have I been well behaved Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. Check this out Mia."

"Wait, no-"

"It's okay Nick, you let me do this that one time-"

"We were in the bedroom."

"I said I'd show her, I ain't goin' back on my word."

Mia stood next to Ellis.

Nick sighed. "I am so humiliated right now."

"You'll be right." He unbuttoned Nick's shirt and grabbed his chest and squeezed them together lightly, making boobs.

"Happy now Ellis?" Nick sighed as Mia chuckled.

"Course I am. I'm always happy Nick."

Nick smiled. "So, you had any boyfriends? Girlfriends?" he asked, buttoning his shirt back up.

Mia blushed. "God no. I am not… I'm not like that."

"Like what?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not popular."

"I wasn't either."

"Yeah, but it's easy for non-popular guys to get dates" she sighed.

"Ellis, were you popular?"

"Well, no-"

"Did you have a date in high school?"

"One."

"See, if Ellis could get a date, you sure as hell should be able to."

Ellis frowned, confused. "What?"

"Well, I don't need a date now. I am gonna marry Ellis' friend."

"Keith is… too…"

"Old? The only old one here is you dad."

Nick sighed. He looked at Ellis for help.

Ellis shrugged. "I can't tell ya how to parent your child, Nick."

"She is half yours too."

Mia chuckled. "Don't you want to meet Keith dad?"

"No. Cause you will want to marry him."

"But how do you know that he isn't perfect for me?"

"Fine. Whatever. Marry whoever the hell you want."

"Thanks dad." She hugged him. "Pa, would you mind if I married your best friend?"

"Nah."

"Goddammit Ellis."

Ellis just chuckled. "Don't'cha want her to be happy Nick? I am sure Keith'd do anything to make her happy. I really do. Now all I gotta do is find Keith…"

"El, baby, you can't be serious."

"Oh, Nick, I don't think I ever been more serious."

"Yes!" Mia grinned. "I knew pa would understand."

"He just wants his buddy to settle down."

"Well, I haven't seen him for ages. I guess we jus' have to find out if he jus' settled already."

"I just realised that if you married Keith that would make me his father in law. I don't want that."

"Oh, once you meet him you will see how cool he is Nick. He will make Mia so happy. As long as she wants a big family."

"I do. I want six kids."

"Keith'd like her" Ellis grinned.

"Great, more imbeciles to run amok."

"I am sure if they all get your genes it'll even 'em out some."

Mia wasn't going to admit it, but she liked that Ellis was so okay with it. She enjoyed his earnestness. She had to smile at her father though. "Dad, I will make sure that all my children are brought up well behaved. Then they can have grandchildren-"

"Should we really be planning that far ahead? We will have to be saving money for your wedding soon" Nick chuckled, still not totally enthused with his daughters taste in men, but not about to tell her no again. She was stubborn like him apparently.

She sat on the lounge next to Nick. "I am gonna make you proud of me, dad."

"I am already so proud of you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Ellis smiled. Jeez it was nice to see Nick so happy. He decided to give them time alone and walked to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Mia wanted to know about Nick's life, so for the last hour of their time together, Nick told Mia fragments of his life. He was just as vague with her as he had been with Ellis, but she didn't seem to mind, and listened to every word he said as if it was gospel.

When quarter to five came by, Nick didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay here with Ellis and him.

They walked her back to her place, quietly, as if talking would make it seem like the day hadn't been real.

She looked at Nick. "Promise I can come and visit again?"

"If you could come live with me I would ask that of you."

She smiled. "Thank you. I hope I can visit soon."

"You know where I live. If it's a day when you just want different company, come round."

Ellis nodded in agreement. "One of us'll always be home."

Nick nodded. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Love you beautiful girl."

"Love you too dad."

He kissed her once more and smiled. She was perfect. If one good thing came out of being married to her mother it was definitely Mia.

Ellis hugged her. "It was great to spend time with you today Mia. Love you Mia."

"Love you too pa."

He kissed her cheek before stepping back, blushing a little. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

Nick held his hand. "You're alright El."

"Thanks dad for today. You too pa." She sighed. "I better go inside before mom freaks."

"Understood. Talk to you later. Promise."

Ellis smiled. Whoever said that Nick wouldn't be a great parent was obviously lying.

Mia smiled once more before walking inside.

"Whoa Nick, you are so lucky. She is a beautiful girl."

"Thank god she is nothing like Karen."

Ellis just chuckled as they made their way back to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ellis put the plates from breakfast in the dishwasher. "Nick…"

"Yeah?"

"You mustn't have been together long if you were out of the picture by twenty four."

"Who?"

"You and your ex-wife."

"We got married when I was nineteen, she was eighteen, and then we divorced when I was twenty three. Mia must have been born the next year."

Ellis nodded. He nuzzled into Nick's neck. "I jus' been thinkin'-"

"Don't try and fool me-"

"Shut up Nick! I was gon' say that your daughter should live with us. I don' like her mom none, so Mia should take our spare bedroom."

"No. Definitely not."

"What? Why not?" he asked, brows furrowed. Surely Nick would want his daughter to live with them. She was a great kid.

"Do you think Karen would just up and leave Mia?"

"Maybe I could speak to her-"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Good thinking Overalls! Hopefully your cheery accent will be enough to pass her off into handing over a teen child."

"Are you insultin' my accent? Sometimes I jus' can't tell."

"No."

"Okay."

Nick smiled. "I love your accent. But I love everything about you." He pulled Ellis onto his lap and kissed his nose.

Ellis chuckled. "Not true."

"What? What did I say?" Nick asked, shocked. Was there anything he didn't like about Ellis? He couldn't even think of one thing.

"You don't like my stories."

"Oh for god's sake, for good reason Ellis."

"I bet Mia would listen."

"She probably thought you were hot til she found out you fuck her dad."

"Nick!" Ellis blushed a deep red.

"Seriously, who wouldn't find you hot?"

"Your daughter. I am too old for her. I ain't even interested" he murmured.

"Dumbshit, there are twelve years between you and her and twelve years between us. Anyway, your 'buddy Keith' is the same age as you!"

"Shit Nick!"

Nick just chuckled. "Did you even go to school?"

"Course I did!"

He smiled. "God Ellis."

"Whatever. That means when you were twelve I wasn't even born. And when I was six you'd have been eighteen."

"That is gross. Don't say that again. Mia brought that shit up already."

"Okay. Is that cause it makes you feel like a perv?"

"A little."

Ellis giggled. "Ha! Never thought you'd ever have that feelin'. You always kinda seemed like the person who would sleep with someone as long as their ID said eighteen."

"Jeez, am I that bad?"

"That was when I first met you."

"Your mother wouldn't have liked me, would she?"

"I can't answer for her. But I can have a go?"

"Only if it's nice" he joked.

"Yeah, my ma hardly hated anybody. Said it ain't none o' her business. I mean, you can't be judgin' people, that's the lords' job."

"Way to get all preachy on me."

"You asked."

"True."

"Do… you think your daughter should live with us or not? I mean, be honest now."

"I would love her to. Just getting even a day is like a fuckin' nightmare" he sighed. "I never wanted anything this bad… except you."

Ellis smiled and kissed him. "Same. And to own my own garage, y'know, man that'd be great."

Nick chuckled.

"But what we should do is ask her for joint custody. Maybe every weekend, or even half a week, it can't hurt to ask."

"You know what my ex is like."

He sighed. "Yeah… But like I said, I will talk to her. Or if you wanna, I mean, it's a stab in the dark but if we went to court we'd get joint custody cause it's like a right y'know?"

"I get it. So we should just call a meeting without Mia knowing so it doesn't get complex and just get everything sorted?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'm good with that."

"Good."

"So this is what we are gonna do. Today. Wear something nice."

"I always try an' wear somethin' nice. I do want you to think I look good."

"And El, you know what? I always think you do look nice. Hell, you look good in anything, and you look amazing naked."

"Oh my god Nick." The hick shook his head, blushing.

Nick smiled. "It's true. Maybe the meeting should be here and you should be naked."

"No way in hell."

"Worth a shot."

"No."

He chuckled. "Whatever." He stood up. "Well, should we get ready?"

"Guess so." Ellis ran water over the plates in the sink. "Nick."

"Yeah El?"

"You… do want your daughter here, yeah?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay. Jus' that I kept kinda naggin' you about it an' I was jus' thinkin' I should get your opinion before we… y'know, start all this?"

"Don't worry about it El. It's okay."

Ellis nodded. "Okay. I really jus' want this to all work out" he added, walking into the bedroom.

"It will" Nick sighed, walking in after him.

"I sure hope so."

"Don't worry about it El."

Ellis closed the gap between the two of them and hugged him. "I love you Nick. I do. Man, if this works out we will be a family. Like, we will be one o' them married couples with the house and the kid, all we gotta do now is get a pet" he joked.

"I think a kid'll suffice" Nick chuckled.

Ellis smiled. "You're probably right. We will see how we go as parents first."

Nick chuckled. "I don't know how I will go. You are like a natural El."

"Aww naw. Maybe?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Aww naw" he mocked. "What the hell?"

"Shut up Nick."

"Papa hillbilly."

"Why you gotta bring up that old shit."

"Only happened yesterday."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Stop mockin' me Nick. Had enough of your shit."

Nick just shrugged and buttoned up his shirt. "I still love you." He pulled up his pants.

"Y'know… I never thought you'd love me. An' I never thought we'd get married and… well, we have been married over three years now it is amazin'. I love bein' married to you Nick."

Nick smiled back. "I always said I wouldn't get married a third time, but I have heard that three times a charm. Guess that shit is legit."

Ellis smiled. "Must be." He buttoned up his shirt to the top, not bothering to tuck it into his jeans.

"What are you? A schoolboy? Undo the top two buttons."

"I can't pull of that look like you do Nick." Ellis fidgeted. "I jus' end up lookin' queer."

"Wait, what?" Nick looked at him. "We fuck, that makes you queer."

"I meant it makes me look strange, Nick."

"Fine, keep them buttoned up."

"I intend to."

Nick couldn't help but smile at Ellis. He never thought his life could have such a perfect moment, but every moment with Ellis, no matter how small or ridiculous it turned out to be, was perfect.

"Whatchu smilin' at huh?" Ellis asked, setting his hat on his head.

"You. Being adorable. Just the usual. Now take that fucking hat off. You look like an idiot."

"That ain't nice."

"You're dressed so well you could be a fuckin' model but you go and put that damn hat on. Leave it off just this once. Please."

"All you had to do was ask nicely" Ellis sighed, rolling his eyes. He took his beloved hat off and set it on the bed.

"Okay, we good to go?"

"I sure am."

He smiled. "Okay, let's do this."

Ellis nodded. "Let's."

Nick held his hand and they left the apartment.

"Goddammit you are such an asshole!" a female voice came from next door.

Ellis frowned.

"Do not bother getting in the middle of their domestic Ellis" Nick whispered.

"Not gonna. Jus'… don't want it to get worse."

Seconds later the girl left the apartment, tears that were no longer flowing stained her face, she just looked angry now. She looked at Ellis and Nick, but looked away quickly, pressing the down button for the elevator.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"'scuse me ma'am, you okay?" Ellis asks politely.

She looked at Ellis. "I'm fine sweetie, don't worry about it" she sniffled.

"Do you have somewhere else to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my friend Charlie's."

"Okay."

"Thanks for… you know, checking. That was nice."

Ellis smiled softly. "I jus' wanted to make sure you felt safe."

The elevator arrived and the doors opened. The three of them walked inside.

"Yeah, I do now." She looked at the grasp they had on each other's hand. "Maybe I was just wishing you were single."

Nick frowned at her.

She saw his expression and looked away.

"Nick" Ellis chastised.

"We are buying wedding bands today."

She looked at Ellis again.

"We are married but we jus' don't have them bands yet" he explained.

Nick didn't want to talk to her. Upset women were not his speciality. Ellis could talk to _anyone_. He hoped that his ex-wife would fall for that charm.

"Well, I think that's a great idea. Gold or silver?" she asked.

"Ooh, dunno, I would say sil-"

"Gold" said Nick stoically.

Ellis smiled. "Whichever."

The doors opened at the ground level. As they walked out the front of the apartments she walked the opposite direction.

"Can see why her and her boyfriend fight. Seems like a floozy."

"She so did not Nick."

"She wanted your dick 'til she found out you rode mine."

Ellis shook his head, trying not to smile. "That's terrible Nick."

"Is it though?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Still not sorry."

"Course you ain't. That's okay."

Nick kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I know. You should have kissed me in the elevator."

"I fully intended to, but I thought you'd slap me.

"I wouldn't shame you in public."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Okay" Ellis chuckled.

"Wait, let's go in here."

"Huh? Sweet! A jewellery store. So you were serious?"

"Well, we are married. May as well get something to show for it." He paused and bit his lip. "I want to know if you thought the neighbour was hot."

"What?"

"You like girls too, I mean, you liked Zoey once, although totally unreciprocated at the time. But seriously, did you find the neighbour hot?"

"Course not. Is this jus' 'bout that?"

"I love you. I don't want you to leave me for some girl."

"I don't want you to either! Anyway, it ain't gon' happen."

Nick hugged Ellis. "Thank you."

Ellis smiled and kissed his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too. God I'm getting sentimental."

"Suits you."

"Hardly."

Ellis chuckled. "It does though."

"Maybe. Most likely not."

"I don't want you to feel weird about bein' romantic. I like that you do these things. Hold my hand, hug me an' kiss me. It's real nice."

"I know. I love that you appreciate it. I want you to feel loved every day. Not like the neighbour" he added.

"Pfft, thanks for addin' that. But seriously, thank you."

They walked inside the store. "Can I help you at all?" asked a short blonde.

"Wedding bands" Nick replied.

She nodded. "Just over here. You looking for anything in particular?"

"I will know it when I see it."

Ellis looked around at all the shiny jewellery. He hadn't really ever been one for jewellery. A bit too gaudy in his opinion, but a simple wedding band would be perfect.

Then he saw it. "That one Nick" he pointed to a plain silver one. "I like that one."

Nick drew his attention away from the gold ones. "You sure you don't wanna look over here first?"

Ellis walked over, but he was sure as hell intimidated by the price of the gold ones.

"Guessing you don't?" Nick chuckled.

Ellis shrugged. "I don't know Nick. Which one do you like Hun?"

Nick smiled at the term of endearment. "I think we should go with that titanium one you picked out."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, absolutely. To be honest I think it would suit you better than gold."

"Thanks Nick."

He nodded and looked back at the lady. "So, with these ones do you have sizes in stock or do we order in the sizes we want?"

"Pretty sure I do have a couple of these out the back. Won't be a second."

"This is excitin'!" Ellis smiled.

"Never had jewellery before?"

"Can't say I have."

"Never had your ears pierced?"

Ellis shook his head. "Did you?"

"When I was younger."

"No way!"

Nick chuckled. "I did. Embarrassing huh?"

"Sure it looked good."

The lady walked back out. "I have three different sizes for this particular style."

Nick nodded. "Try one on."

Ellis nodded and picked one up, placing it on his finger. It fits just fine" he grinned. "Lucky" he grinned.

Nick smiled. He looked at the two sizes that were left and chose the bigger one, which was too big. He bit his lip and picked up the other one. He slipped it on. "Ha! It fits" he sighed, relieved.

"Excellent. Did you want me to box these up?" asked the lady.

"We will wear them to go. We've only been married three years now."

Ellis smiled.

She nodded, smiling. "No problems. Paying on card today?"

"Yep." He held it up.

"Look, do you want me to get it?" asked Ellis.

"I got this, don't worry." He kissed him quickly before proceeding to pay.

"Thank you" said the lady, passing him back the card. "Thanks guys."

"Thank you ma'am" said Ellis.

Nick just nodded. They held hands and walked back out.

"How cool is this!"

"Amazing" Nick smiled, happy that his lover was so happy.

"I mean, what are the chances of them even havin' the right sizes? Seriously? This is the best thing ever! Except when we got married. That was the best day of my life" he smiled earnestly.

"When we got married was the best say of my life too."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Ellis smiled.

"I love seeing you smile" Nick murmured, kissing his cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Ellis blushed. No matter how many times Nick would compliment him, he just couldn't not be a little embarrassed. "Thanks Nick. You are handsome too, y'know. Wait, o'course you know. You spend so much time on your appearance" he quipped, chuckling.

"Ellis you wound me" he rolled his eyes.

Ellis just shrugged. "Not on purpose. I mean, I was jus' bein' honest."

"I know."

They walked down the street to Mia's house.

"They have such a nice place here" Ellis said, taking a proper look at the house Mia lived in.

"Yeah, I s'pose they do El."

"But hell, our apartment is jus' fine. I never knew livin' in an apartment would be so much fun."

Nick smiled. He was glad that Ellis had taken a shine to living in the apartment. He inhaled and pressed the doorbell, not sure how this would go. He took one more looked at Ellis before the door opened to reveal an irritated ex-wife.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I want to discuss Mia and our visits."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Baby who's there?" asked an older guy who walked up behind her.

"This is Nick and his boyfriend."

"Husband" Nick corrected.

Ellis smiled at this. Nick's fingers reached for his, interlocking in a firm hand hold.

"So you weren't lying when you said your ex-husband was into dick."

"Ok, not that I am one to always be appropriate, but that is so inappropriate" Nick said, glaring at his ex more so than the man. She had started it. "Anyway" he continued, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We aren't here to talk about my interests. I am here to talk about visitation rights between Mia and Ellis and myself."

"Dad? Pa?"

"Mia!" Ellis exclaimed.

"She has known you two one day and you get 'dad' and 'pa' and I have been her stepdad for eight years and I am lucky to get a grunt out of her."

Mia rolled her eyes, rushing past her mom and stepdad to hug Nick and Ellis. "I knew you guys would come back to see me" she gushed, grin plastered on her face. "I love you guys!"

Ellis couldn't have pictured a more perfect family moment. Except if her mom and stepdad weren't there. Then it would be even more perfect.

Mia snuggled up against them, and Ellis planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't kiss her!"

Ellis froze. "Wh-?"

"Fucking queer!"

Ellis was shocked. "Why can't I kiss my stepdaughter? Anyway, I ain't queer."

"You are married to a guy."

"So? Anyway, like my sexuality makes a difference."

Mia glared at her stepdad. "Don't you dare insult my dads. They are more my family than you will ever be!"

"Yeah, a redneck queer and a fucking sleazy, womanizing conman. Great family you have there."

"Fuck you!"

That was when Ellis realised she had Nick's cranky personality. He could feel Mia lean her face into his chest.

Ellis decided that it was time to take the reins. "We ain't jus' a couple of queers y'know" he began. "Nick is still the father of Mia whether ya like it or not. What if it was the other way 'round and Nick had full custody cause you were out o' his life and then you came back into it and you wanted to see her. Why don't you let her visit? Cause lemme tell you this. If you don't, she will hold it against you for the rest of your life."

Karen sighed.

"You aren't-"

"Brad, please give me a minute." She sighed.

Mia looked at her. "Mom. Ellis is right. I would hold it against you. But please, please, please understand that I want to know my dad and I want to know my pa and I want them in my life. Please!"

"Mia, you don't understand."

"No, I don't. Yesterday you wanted me to meet dad. Well, you wanted dad to meet me, but same thing. Now I have a chance to get to know him. I want that." She looked up at Nick before looking at her mother. "If you don't let me get visits with them, when I turn sixteen I will leave home and live with them and you can't stop me."

Karen sighed. She looked at Nick. All there was was pure hatred. Then again it really had nothing to do with Nick. Karen was the one who wasn't allowing Mia to see them. "Weekends only." She turned around and walked back inside.

Her partner, Brad, glared at them before following her.

"You are jus' like your daddy" Ellis decided then and there.

"That's my girl" Nick praised. "Even pissing off the same lady by choosing a guy."

Ellis looked at Nick, frowning. "Y'know what, that was so inappropriate."

Mia just smiled. "I will come over every Friday night after school and I will stay the whole weekend!" she said enthusiastically.

Ellis smiled. "Sounds good."

"Except this weekend" she sighed. "We are going to see grandma."

"She is a bitch" Nick groaned. "She made a speech at the wedding about how much she hated me. She was sober the whole night."

"Sure sounds like the same lady" Mia giggled. "Don't feel special, she doesn't like Brad either."

"I will keep it in mind" Nick chuckled. "To be honest though I thought she hated everyone."

"Most likely."

Ellis looked at them 'Y'know, I been thinkin'-"

"Not this again" Nick smiled.

"Har har. No. What I was gon' say was we should eat as a celebration. Can we go to the pizza place?! Please?!"

"You sound like you swapped ages with my daughter."

Mia smiled. "Ellis is right though. Can we? Please? Mom doesn't let me eat pizza."

"We're goin' and eatin' all we can!" Nick grinned.

"Spiteful" Ellis said smugly.

"Hell yeah I am. I hate that bitch of a woman."

Ellis smacked his ass. "Not in front of Mia. Have some tact. Jeez."

"Spank me harder next time El" he purred in Ellis' ear.

"Wait til I getchu in bed tonight" he murmured.

"You are right El."

"Wait, what?"

"We never christened the bed."

"If she heard that she is gon' be scarred for life."

"She'll be right. She lives with Karen for god's sake. The guys never called her kinky Karen for nothing."

"That shits gross as hell."

"I was married to that."

"Sorry, but she looks old and it jus' don't go so well. Holy shit, just thinkin' when you were married I was in school."

"Don't start this shit El."

Mia looked at her dads muttering to each either. "What the hell are you two on about?" she asked, giving them the one raised eyebrow that Nick did.

"Lookit Nick, she is jus' like you."

Nick chuckled. "Poor kid even got my widows peak" he said, brushing her long dark hair away from her face.

"I like it" she shrugged. "Gives me an excuse not to have a fringe."

Ellis smiled. "I like this one. She is adorable Nick. Hell, you are so lucky."

"So, you have no kids Ellis?"

"Nah, I'm… I jus' been with your dad."

She nodded. "But you want kids?"

He smiled. "Yeah, but like I said, you're jus' perfect."

"Pa, you are so nice."

"Thanks."

"Is El the better looking of us?"

"Duh" she said sarcastically. "Hell, I don't know. Your complex is showing dad."

"Maybe you should have had curly hair and a big mouth."

"Pfft. Least I'd get them lips too if pa was my real dad. If you hadn't realised I totally got yours."

Nick looked at his daughters' lips and realised he had cursed her with thin lips. "Fuck."

She laughed. "It isn't that bad."

"Oh god, I was horrible to you" Nick groaned. "Girls are meant to have big, full lips!"

"What're you implying?" Ellis smirked.

"El, don't do this to me." He leaned over and whispered. "I want sex. Tonight."

"You got it. But only if I top."

"Dammit."

"Nick!"

Mia looked at Nick. "You better be nice to pa."

"Am I being threatened?"

And before she could respond Ellis saw the pizza place. "Yeah! Yeah! Pizza!"

"Whoo!" Mia grinned. "Pa you are so fun!"

"That's what I say" Nick smirked, arm snaking around Ellis' waist.

Mia frowned. "Dad!"

Ellis blushed. "Nick why you go do that?"

"Just being honest kid."

Ellis sighed and kissed Nick. "I love you anyway."

"I love you too. I do. Shit I am lucky."

"You are. We have the perfect family now."

Nick smiled. "You are right."

They followed Mia into the pizza parlour.

"This place is awesome" Ellis grinned.

Mia looked around. "I always wanted to come here. This is amazing. Dad, pa, you are so good to me."

"We love you Mia. So much" Nick said, hugging her. "Hell, I would do anything for you Mia. Anything. I promise."

"Take me away from my mother."

"Sweetie, I will do what I can." He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

She smiled. "Thanks daddy."

Ellis just smiled at the moment. Hell, Nick would be a great dad. Is a great dad.

"Let's grab a seat."

Ellis looked at Nick. "That was real beautiful before Nick."

"Thanks El."

Mia looked around. "Whoa, this place is pretty cool."

"It is" Nick agreed.

She smiled. "Well, what do you say? Should we grab some all you can eat?" she chuckled.

"I bet you can only eat two slices" he teased.

"Ha! I bet I can eat at least three" she giggled.

Ellis smiled. He never thought he would really get an opportunity to be a parent, but as he watched them they seemed to have such a strong bond already. He wanted to have that sort of body with her too, but he didn't want to push it or annoy her to do so. Anyway, he wasn't _really_ her dad so she didn't have to like him. Hell, she didn't have to respect him either. But he was glad that yesterday had gone so well. Hopefully they would continue to get along.

Nick looked at Ellis as he stood up. "You gonna grab some El?"

"Y'all go first. Still deciding what flavour I want. Don't wanna be droolin' all over the pizzas none."

"Aw pa" Mia giggled.

He just smiled and shoed them off to get pizza.

They had been having such a nice moment he hadn't wanted to disturb it, just watch it as it played out.

He could see them talking and grinning. Nick was doing so damn well. He was so proud of him.

"I can't believe he never wanted to be a dad, he is a natural" he murmured, brows furrowed. But then, maybe the thing was Mia was so happy to accept the both of them into her lives. She was excited to see them, and keen to get to know them.

Ellis had to wonder, without prying as it wasn't his place to do so, what her home life was like. Wasn't she happy? If not, why not? What could Nick and himself offer that she liked the idea of more than living with the people who raised her?

He sighed audibly. Maybe she just wanted a family who spent time with her, who listened to her and who sincerely cared for her. But he couldn't say that since he didn't know her situation. Hell, all he knew was that he wanted to adopt her. Be her parent.

Nick and Mia came back with three slices of greasy triangles. Ellis chuckled as Nick frowned at his plate. "Mia dared me to eat three. I hate greasy food" he groaned.

Mia looked proud of herself. "I did good."

"You did. If we go to a restaurant Nick usually gets grilled chicken and a salad."

"But that is such a girly meal. And you'd cook that at home. When you go out you eat whatever you want."

Nick rolled his eyes and started eating the cheese covered pizza. "I am so gonna regret this El."

"Sorry Hun. Do you want me to eat the other slices?"

"I will have a heart attack right here if I eat more than one. Shit, I will only be able to have salad and water for the next week."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen. What the hell were you doin' in the South?" he teased.

"Trust me, I still question that. Besides the fact that I fell in love with the hottest thing out of the South" he kissed Ellis' cheek, leaving a greasy mark which Ellis didn't seem to notice but it annoyed the hell out of Nick. "Goldman pizza, greasy, fatty shit" he grumbled as he wiped Ellis' face with a serviette.

Ellis chuckled. "Anyway Nick, if you were to only have salad and water, don't that mean you can't have coffee?"

"I'm still having coffee. And chicken. Just not that fried shit you always eat" he shuddered at the thought.

Ellis shrugged.

Mia smiled. "Y'know, I would like to meet your friends properly, I wanna meet everyone that you guys know. Then I will feel really at home."

"Well, the next weekend that you come over we will have everyone come over and you can meet our friends" Nick decided.

Ellis smiled. "Man, that'd be so cool! Hey, hey maybe I should ask Zoey to get Louis to come here and she can change her travel dates and then they can go after that."

"As long as they don't have to stay with us I'm okay with that.

Mia looked at Ellis. "Sorry if this is awkward, but… did you and Zoey actually date?"

"Nope. I was way too nervous to say anythin' to her."

Nick grinned. "It was hilarious. You should have seen him" he grinned. "She looks like an angel" he mocked. "I swear you gave the word 'looks' two syllables."

"Dad that is mean!" Mia chuckled.

Ellis shrugged. "And then you said you'd tattoo her name on my ass."

"Oh my god, how the hell did you two end up falling in love?"

"I know beauty when I see it" smiled Ellis.

She looked at Nick.

"I think… I think I just realised how lucky I was to find someone who could overlook every flaw I had, still care for me when I had been so horrible… and mourn for me when they thought I was dead… and I woke up and they were there, holding my hand and praying for me… that I knew I had found the right one."

Ellis smiled. "Nick… that's real nice."

"I love you Ellis. And hell, I know I don't say it enough but that is the truest thing."

"I know Nick. You show me you love me every day."

Mia just smiled at the heart-warming scene. She had long abandoned the half eaten second slice that her dad said she'd never get through. She wondered to herself, did they really want her in their family? They seemed so happy, just the two of them. She wanted to be in their lives so badly, because to her, they were a real family. Her mother rarely spoke to her, and always went places with her 'stepfather', leaving her behind. Alone. She hated being alone. It scared her. Especially after the Green Flu. She had been alone when that started. She was terrified. But then a helicopter who was evacuating people had picked her up, only for her mother to be on that chopper. She had hoped that she would be separated, but it hadn't happened. She wanted to be placed in a home where they cared for their children, not went on week long holidays to Vegas without her.

She watched as Ellis' smile lit up at something Nick was saying to him, the way her dads eyes shone like that. She had seen heaps of pictures of Nick, her mother had kept them all, but in not one picture, including the wedding day, did he look this happy.

She wanted them to be her parents so badly.

But she knew that no court would rule in their favour without her being able to take the stand. Her mother had always been the sole provider, her 'stepfather' who wasn't even married to her mother, had been in the picture since she was young. They both had had jobs previously, now it was just her 'stepfather', but still… if she had a say she would want to go with Nick and Ellis. She just had to think of a way.

"So, how about we go lookin' at furniture later?" Ellis asked her. "Then you can make the spare room your room. An' I promise you that I won't let nobody in that room 'cept you. Guests can have the fold out couch."

Nick chuckled. "I did not tell him to say that."

She grinned. "That would be great pa!"

They started talking about furniture, of all things, which Nick found humorous. It was a nice feeling, knowing your daughter get along so well with another parent figure that wasn't blood. But he was so proud of Ellis for being such a great parent. The second he found out he had a kid he thought Ellis would be angry, but Ellis had been so good about it, saying that she should stay with them. It warmed Nick's icy heart. But Ellis was always able to warm his heart.

As he watched them talk he thought about how lucky he really was. He had a husband who he most certainly didn't deserve and a beautiful daughter who should hate his guts. But they loved him. He smiled. He was glad that Mia got along with Ellis. Then again, he didn't actually know anyone who didn't. Ellis just had that charm.

He pulled Ellis close to him, disregarding the fact he was mid-conversation, held him close and kissed his neck. "I love you Ellis. Oh god El, I am so happy to have you in my life. Don't ever leave" He whispered.

"Nick, you ok or did that pizza go to your head?"

He chuckled into Ellis shoulder. "El, I am just so happy."

Ellis smiled. "Me too."

He pulled Mia close and hugged and kissed her cheek too. "I love you too. I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Nick kissed her forehead.

"Just so you know, you won the pizza bet, but you lost the dare."

"I know. Ellis ate all the pizza we couldn't. Good work El. I'll get you a cookie for that."

"Har har Nick."

"I was serious."

"I don't want a cookie, I want more pizza." He got up and walked over to the pizzas.

Mia chuckled. "Jeez, how does he do it?"

"Hick magic."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, he prayed to god."

"Oh my god dad."

Nick shrugged. "What did you want me to say?"

"I have no idea" she shook her head.

Ellis walked back over with three slices. "Y'all gon' get dessert?" he asked, sitting back down.

"Ellis, how are you eating so much pizza?"

"Well, to be honest Mia, I jus' put it in my mouth-"

"She means how do you eat so much pizza and stay so buff" Nick smiled.

"Pretty much" she agreed.

"Well, I do… kinda work out. Not since I've been here though. I should sign up to a gym though."

"That means I have to" sighed Nick.

"What makes you say that? You don't work out."

"I go jogging, and that is enough. Anyway, I can't let you go to the gym by yourself cause people will want to ask you out and you won't know what to say cause you are too nice so I will have to be there to tell them to back off."

"But Nick, we get these now" said Ellis, holding up his hand.

Nick looked at the ring. He sighed. "I just… don't want you to leave me. Thanks for making me sound like a little needy bitch by the way."

Mia chuckled.

"You did that yourself Hun" Ellis chuckled.

"As if" Nick smiled back.

Ellis grinned as he started eating the pizza.

"Are you getting dessert?" Nick asked.

Ellis shook his head. "Nah."

He looked at Mia. "Do you want something?"

"Ooh, I will go have a look." She got up and walked over to the dessert cabinet.

"She is so beautiful Nick. She got the best parts of you."

"Thank God she didn't get my hairy chest."

Ellis rolled his eyes.

"I know that you like my chest hair."

"I do. But thank God Mia didn't get that. I meant she got your eye colour, your hair colour, your attitude and your widows peak."

"Ugh, don't bring up the widows peak."

"I like it."

"Whatever mop-head."

"Pfft. But seriously, she is beautiful Nick. Imagine if we had a child. I wonder what it would get from both of us."

"Hopefully your personality."

"If it's a boy your chest hair."

"Ellis, really?"

"Yes. Who don't like chest hair?"

"Pretty much everyone but you."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Your lips. Regardless of gender."

"You sure about that?"

"Look at my poor daughters."

"She looks jus' fine."

"Still, I'd want them to have your big lips."

"Your eyes."

"They'd have to be your green though" Nick smiled.

Ellis chuckled. "Your nose."

"Have to be yours babe."

Ellis smiled. "But I like yours Nick."

"And I like yours, and our child would most certainly not have two noses."

"Then they'd have yours" Ellis decided.

Nick sighed, smiling. "Your hair."

"But your colour."

"Your smile."

"Your brain."

Nick chuckled. "Your heart."

"Your accent."

"No, definitely yours" Nick said, grinning.

Ellis pulled him in for a kiss. "I think they'd be perfect."

"Yeah. They would be." Nick held Ellis.

Mia stood back a few steps, watching them banter over a child they could never make. And it broke her heart. She joined them at the table with her chocolate cake.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Why is it that some people can make a baby and others can't regardless… of who they are?"

"Where… you listening to me and pa?"

She nodded.

"Sweetie… sometimes you just have to remember that…" Nick sighed. "Sometimes you don't get what you want in life, and that… isn't always a bad thing. Pa and me… we started this conversation by saying how beautiful you were. And…"

"I said that I wondered how our child would look. If we could make one."

"So we picked the best parts of each other" Nick smiled.

Mia smiled. "Just so you know dad, I don't hate my thin lips or my windows peak."

"Thank God I got something right."

She smiled. "But I am not gonna lie, if I could have Ellis' lips I might change my mind."

Nick chuckled.

Ellis blushed and started eating the last slice of now cold pizza.

Mia looked at Ellis. "Ellis you should be a model."

Ellis chuckled. "Nah, I jus' wanna work on cars. I'm probably too old to be a model."

Nick laughed. "What the hell? You aren't even old. I'm forty next year. You are the youngest person I know besides my daughter."

Mia chuckled. "Mom is in her late thirties and she still models."

"I don't think I am attractive enough to be a model."

"You so are."

Nick nodded his agreement.

Ellis just finished his pizza, feeling embarrassed. Him? A model? Ridiculous.

Mia chuckled. "He could be a model though, huh dad?"

Nick nodded. "Damn straight."

"Well, thanks but I'll have to decline" he chuckled.

Mia smiled. "Suit yourself pa."

Ellis shrugged. "Sorry Mia, but I jus' don't think I could stand still long enough."

"Agreed" said Nick. He looked at Ellis' almost empty plate. "You done Sport?"

"Almost." He drank the last mouthful of his drink. "Damn that was good. We should come here every-"

"No."

"Fine. I was gonna say every week."

"Still definitely no."

Mia chuckled. "You can bring me here pa."

"Deal."

"Thanks. It'll be pa and my bonding time. And we will eat unhealthy and talk about you, dad and Keith."

Ellis chuckled. "I'm cool with that. Watcha think Nick?"

Nick just nodded, resigned to the fact that they would do it regardless of his opinion.

Ellis smiled. "It'll only be nice things."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever El."

He kissed Nick's cheek.

"Well, Mia, would you like to come back to the apartment again today? Or is there something else you would like to do?"

"We should look at furniture for her room."

Mia nodded. "Yeah, if dad's ok with it."

Nick nodded. "Of course. I mean, you will be staying here in a couple of weeks. Want to have it all set up for you."

She smiled. "You are amazing! I love you daddy."

Nick hugged her and held her tight. "I love you too Mia. So much."

While they hugged Ellis went and paid for the pizza. "Thanks man. Listen, is this place actually twenty four seven?"

"It is."

"This is the best news ever. Well, almost. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Nick joined him. "You aren't harassing this guy are you?"

"What? I ain't never doin' anythin' like that. I jus' paid and asked him if this place was actually twenty four seven."

The guy nodded in Ellis' defence.

"I was gonna fix it up."

"Thought I should pay for somethin'" he shrugged. "Well, let's go then, yeah?"

Nick nodded.

Mia stood in the middle and held their hands. "Thanks for lunch. It was awesome! Pizza is definitely my new favourite thing."

Nick chuckled. "Her stomach takes after you" he joked.

They walked down the street to where the furniture shop was.

"Glad you know where everything is Mia" Nick said, holding the door open.

"Nicolas!"

Nick looked around.

"Shit" Mia muttered and hid behind Nick.

"Oh, hi Karen. I see you're in a good mood as usual. Won't bother asking how you are."

"I'm taking Mia."

"What?"

"She is going to come home with me. Now."

"What is this all about?" Ellis asked, feeling it was unfair.

"She has visited you long enough-"

"Just another hour at least, please?" Nick asked.

Ellis knew he was serious when he practically begged.

"No. Mia come with me or I will make sure that they never see you again."

"Mom!"

She grabbed Mia's hand.

"Hey, cool it! Be nice to her!" snapped Ellis.

Karen seemed surprised that he had a mood other than 'cheery'. She stared for about ten seconds before shaking her head and pulling Mia away.

"Let me say goodbye!"

"Mia, I am sick of your behaviour."

"Just let her say bye" said Nick, feeling angry, but not wanting to lash out in fear of literally never seeing Mia again.

Karen glared at him. "You don't deserve that."

"But Mia does."

She looked at Mia and sighed. "Say it."

"Bye dad, bye pa. I love you both so, so much."

Before Nick or Ellis could say anything, Karen cut them off. "She will see you the weekend after we return from Nevada."

"I love you too Mia!" Nick called out.

"Love ya Mia, see you soon!" Ellis yelled.

"You probably let the whole town know. Goddamn my ex is a bitch" he groaned.

"I'm proud of you. You showed a hell a lot of control back there."

He just nodded. "Yeah, but I am just so angry. Fuck."

Ellis held him. "We will see her soon. Jus'… jus' think about how good it'll be once we get custody."

Nick nodded. "Yeah… you are absolutely right babe."

Ellis smiled and kissed him. "Man I hate your ex."

Nick chuckled. "Everyone does."

"Her boyfriend don't."

"He is an idiot. He doesn't count."

Ellis chuckled. "Well… what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know El…" he sighed.

"We could go home and watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ellis was nervous about his first day at work. He should have stopped by before today.

He pulled his coveralls on, buttoning them right up. He wrote a note for Nick.

_Have a good day Hun,_

_Love El_

He enjoyed leaving notes for Nick. Even if Nick didn't really read them or care, he just wanted Nick to know that he always thought of him.

He walked to the front door, last night's leftovers in a bag. He took a deep breath. He was feeling nervous. He sighed and opened the front door. There was really no real reason to be nervous. He stepped out of the room.

He wished he could have seen Nick that morning. He wanted a hug at least. He chuckled to himself as he took the elevator to the lobby. He looked at the wedding band. He probably should have taken it off before work today. Oh well, it would be fine.

He was surprised not to see the neighbour for once. He walked out of the lobby and onto the street. It was a cool morning, the wind was cold. He shivered slightly but made his way to the garage.

He opened the door to be greeted by a tall man. "You must be Ellis."

"Yes Sir."

"Kyle, please. Anyway, you came at a good time cause I just had two mechanics leave last week. Jim went up north and his son went with him. Anyway, welcome to my garage."

"Thanks Kyle." Ellis looked around the large warehouse. "All o' this is your garage?"

"Yep. Was before the Green Flu, and I got it back after this area was cleared. Used to have a lot more business than we do these days of course."

Ellis nodded. "Understandable."

"So, I will show you around. I don't have any bookings this morning, but we often get walk-ins. Drive-ins I guess."

Ellis chuckled.

"But yeah, some days are a lot quieter than others. Today for example, nothing. Tomorrow, three services before two. Not a bad day around here, that's for sure."

Kyle continued to show Ellis around the garage, and the office area. Ellis felt content and strangely at home. He was just irked that there wasn't any bookings today to get to work on. "So, what happens if there ain't no bookin's?"

"If I'm not here just hang around anyway cause like I said, we get a lot of people just turn up. I still pay a full days wage."

Ellis pondered just how the he hell he could afford that, but just nodded. "Okay."

"Did you have any questions for me?"

"Nah."

He nodded. "Okay. If you think of something just ask."

Ellis nodded. "Will do."

The day passed quietly. Nothing major, just someone came in to get their tires checked and someone else had a brake problems, but that all got done quickly. Ellis was just keen to go home and see Nick and tell him all about his day.

At four thirty Ellis left the garage. He basically ran back to the apartment. "Nick!" he knocked on the door.

Nick opened the door, reading glasses on and a book in his hand. "Hey, wondering when you'd be getting home. Sorry I didn't see you this morning."

"All good." He kissed Nick on the cheek. "You wanna go jogging with me?"

"Okay. But I have to get ready for work around five thirty."

"I promise I won't have you out running for an hour."

Nick nodded. "Sounds good" he smirked. He walked into the bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a singlet.

"Man, I know it's wrong o' me, but damn you look good like that."

"You think I look good in sweatpants? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love with you. That is my problem."

Nick chuckled. "Ellis you-"

Ellis pushed him on the bed. "You are so handsome Nick, hell, you look good in anthin'." He kissed the older man. "I love you."

"Get your sweatpants on or I won't be jogging with you and I will be fuc-"

"I get it, I get it."

"-instead."

Ellis chuckled. "Sorry." He stood up. "Sometimes you just look so amazin'."

"Thanks El." He kissed Ellis' cheek.

Ellis changed into his sweatpants.

"Are you gonna wear a shirt?" Nick asked.

"Wasn't gonna, why?"

"I don't want people to check you out."

"But I get so hot joggin'" Ellis whined.

Nick sighed.

"Please Hun?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Don't worry. None o' them'll compare to you none" Ellis smiled.

"I would hope not." Nick grabbed the keys, pocketed them, and followed Ellis out of the apartment.

"Seriously Nick, don't worry about it."

"If anyone asks for your name, number, sexual preference, or asks you on a date, I get to humiliate them, okay?"

"Nick, really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine."

Nick smiled to himself. They took the elevator down.

"Just realising how fucked we are if the elevator fucks up" sighed Nick. "No stairs."

"Yeah there is."

"Where?"

"Just behind the cryin' girls' apartment. They are outside. Seen 'em bein' used before."

"Didn't even know. Well, it's good that you told me. Thanks Babe."

The doors opened and they walked out of the foyer.

"Gonna get another tattoo?"

"Nah."

"You regret it?"

"Course not. Jus' don't need another one yet."

Nick chuckled.

Ellis walked out the foyer and broke into a light jog. "C'mon Nick."

Nick sighed and jogged next to Ellis. 'I am not as fit as I should be" he grumbled.

"Well, at least you eat healthy to make up for it."

"Eating healthy won't help me in the case of another apocalypse."

"But it could" Ellis shrugged as he jogged around the corner.

"Anyway, how was your first day?"

"Quiet. Nothin' til after lunch."

"God, bet you were bored."

"Nah, I went 'round to see where my boss keeps everything so I won't look stupid when I'm there alone."

"Good thinking." He breathed heavily, attempting to catch his breath back. "Whoo!" he exhaled.

"Tirin' already?" Ellis asked.

"I'm not young anymore El."

Ellis looked at him, brows furrowed. "Nick-"

"Not that I want to get any older, but it's a part of life El. I'm not gonna be young forever." He coughed. "Anyway, thanks for getting me out and actually doing something."

"Anytime. Oh, oh, it's the gym. I gotta go sign up."

Nick sighed.

"You don't have to. We will go joggin' when I ain't at the gym."

Nick liked the idea of that.

Ellis detoured into the gym.

Nick was surprised to see that, even though the town itself was small, the gum was huge, even boasting exercise classes such as pilates, yoga and core training during the day.

"Sure you don't wanna sign up?" Ellis smiled.

"I think I will. I will join all the expectant moms at yoga" he joked.

Ellis chuckled.

An attractive lady, about Ellis' age walked over. "How can I help?" she smiled, looking straight at Ellis.

Nick stepped closer.

"Well, me an' Nick'd like to join up."

"No problems. I will get you both to fill out some paperwork."

"No problems _sweetheart_" Nick said, taking the clipboards. He passed one to Ellis who kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Nick."

"For what?"

"Signin' up with me. Didn't really wanna sign up alone."

"Well, as soon as that chick started checkin' you out, I decided that I'd better join."

"As if she even was."

"I told you to wear a damn shirt."

Ellis laughed. "Well, at least I am wearin' pants" he shrugged.

"Thank god or jogging would be very awkward indeed."

Ellis smirked. "Sounds like you have some experience with that."

"I don't, actually."

Ellis chucked and filled the form out, bar the questions he didn't understand.

Nick fixed up the answers Ellis didn't know.

"Thanks Nick."

"Anytime babe." Nick took the forms back to the lady who looked past him at Ellis. She had obviously missed Ellis' show of affection before.

"Hey, can you stop checking out my husband and check these forms please?"

She turned bright red and nodded.

Ellis, not sure what was happening, walked over. "What's up Hun?"

"Just getting her to go over the forms."

"Good, cause I probably stuffed it up somehow" he sighed.

She typed into the computer and passed them membership cards. "These are yours. It will get you in. Just tap the barcodes on the scanner here, or if it's after hours, on the door."

"Thank you kindly" Ellis smiled, still oblivious to the fact that she had been embarrassed by Nick.

They walked out, Nick held Ellis' hand, and Ellis leaned onto him.

"We should probably head home. That took forever" Ellis sighed. "Don't want you to go to work. I wanna hang out with you more."

"Same. Soon we will have time. I promise."

"Thanks Nick."

They kissed quickly.

Back at the apartment Nick showered while Ellis made him dinner. When Nick showered, he ate quickly, dressed, cleaned his teeth and kissed Ellis goodbye before leaving for work.

Ellis was bored. He missed Nick something crazy when he wasn't around. He resigned himself to looking at the newspaper, which Nick swore was shit, and looked at the ads, which made up at least seventy percent of the whole newspaper.

He gave up after the fourth page, ate dinner, showered and watched the news, which was almost as bad as the newspaper.

After about twenty minutes with no real news, he turned it off, listened to music and read some of Nick's paperbacks.

At nine thirty he went to bed, not tired, just bored. There wasn't a hell of a lot to do in town.

He was sure he would get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick hated finishing so late, or early, in the morning. It was two thirty by the time he had finished his work at the bar, and he felt really awake. Like he didn't spend those last two hours yawning and swearing under his breath.

He hoped Ellis was awake. It seemed to Nick that life was intentionally getting in the way of them having sex. Because of their jobs they only saw each other briefly of an afternoon, or early of the morning.

He locked the door to the bar and walked across the road. Inside he took the elevator to their floor while fumbling around in his coat pocket for the keys. He walked over the door and silently cursed that there was no light, and felt around for the lock. Finding it, he unlocked the door and walked straight to the bedroom to find Ellis sleeping.

"Damn you." He sat on the bed. "El?" he tested for good measure.

Nothing. Didn't even stir.

He sighed. So he wouldn't be getting any today either.

And it didn't help that Ellis was now slightly paranoid about Mia coming over of an afternoon, and pretty much refused to make love with him.

"Ellis, you are not going to work tomorrow until we have sex, okay?"

He was sure Ellis was laughing at him and saying 'Naw, what if Mia comes over?' even though it would be like six in the fucking morning.

He sighed, basically accepting the fact he wouldn't be getting some now, and started getting undressed, kicking his shoes off, hanging up his coat and throwing his shirt and pants in the hamper. He got in bed behind Ellis, curling around his sleeping frame. Nick wasn't one for cuddles, but hell, he hoped that if Ellis woke up and they were spooning he might reconsider his unspoken ban on sex he seemed to have made.

He kissed Ellis' neck before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over. ...

Ellis woke up nice and warm. At that moment he wasn't sure he wanted to go to work.

Maybe it was the fact that Nick was voluntarily cuddling up to him, which, in his mind, was really sweet.

"Aww Nick" he smiled. He rolled around to face his lover. "Man, you are always handsome" he said, as he had many times before, and kissed Nick on the forehead. "I love you."

He cuddled with the sleeping Nick until quarter to seven. "Gotta get up…" he scooted away from Nick and got out of the bed quietly. He pulled his coveralls up, tying them around his waist. He looked through his few shirts he had out aside for work, and chose a pale blue one. He started humming a song he had heard at work yesterday, laced up his boots and walked into the kitchen to make lunch. Then he remember he had leftover chicken in the fridge and decided on that and a sandwich.

_Hey Nick, _

_Gone to work, see you later_

_Love Ellis _

He yawned and stuck the post-it on the fridge. "Man I'm tired" he groaned. He quickly ate cereal, brushed his teeth and made his way out the door to open the garage.

It was cool outside, and windy. He imagined it ruffling Nick's hair as he tried frantically to fix it and Ellis chuckled to himself. He walked down the street and noticed the bakery was opened. He paused and took in the smell of baking bread. "Mmm" he smiled. He walked inside out of curiosity.

"Hi there" a gruff looking man said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll… have…" he saw two cupcakes. "I'll get them two, thank you Sir." He could have chuckled at the thought of giving Nick a cupcake, but he was sure his husband would like the sweet gesture.

The man out them in a small box, and Ellis felt around in his pocket for money. He could have kicked himself when he realised he had to pay three dollars fifty in shrapnel. "Sorry man" he said, getting together the coins.

"That's okay. Its helpful have this when customers bring in big notes to buy one of these."

"Yeah, it would be then. Thanks."

"You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Nah, Savannah, Georgia."

"Oh yeah? I knew a guy from Savannah when I was in quarantine. Crazy dude."

Ellis raised a brow. "Uh, I don't mean to pry none, but was his name Keith?"

"You know, I think it was."

"Slight scars on his body?"

"Slight? Holy shit you're funny. Yes. He was scarred. And man, he always talked about this dude named Ellis. Never shut up."

"Shit man, I'm Ellis!"

The baker just stared at him. "Shit, boy, you're just as crazy as him."

"Ah, not no more, I settled down."

He chuckled. "Is that a factor in no longer doing death defying shit?"

"Yeah, I am sure it is."

The baker chuckled. "Well, Ellis, nice to meet you, I am Jed."

"Jed. Thanks man. Hell, I am glad to know that someone has seen Keith."

"He is out there. I'm not sure where he chose to move. Our evac was near here, so he actually left here."

"No way!"

"Yep. Only about two months back."

"That's crazy. Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I gotta get to work, but thanks."

He nodded. "See you around Ellis."

Ellis nodded and left. He couldn't believe his luck! Someone had seen Keith. Oh man, wait 'til Nick hears about that! He couldn't stop grinning. He got to the garage and unlocked it, walking in to the office.

He turned on the lights and turned on the power. Ready for another day.

He put the cupcakes in the cooler, hoping that he wouldn't forget about them by the time four rolled around.

It was always quiet at seven thirty, the rush was eight- eight thirty, and it quieted down by two. Ellis yawned and counted the register.

At eight he a lady come in who needed the brake pads replaced, at eight thirty, Kyle came in. At nine they had two more cars dropped off for services.

Kyle had break when Ellis did. Ellis heated the chicken he had cooked the previous night.

"So, how long have you been married?" Kyle asked, curious.

"Jus' over three years now" Ellis smiled.

"Your wife must be happy with your cooking."

"Oh, nah, they prefer healthy food." There was no way that he was gonna say he was queer just yet. He didn't know what Kyle'd think of him.

Kyle seemed confused by the word 'they' that had been slipped in, but ignored it. "She isn't from the South then?"

"Nah. Up north."

"How'd you two meet?"

"Durin' the green flu."

He nodded.

"You got any kids?"

"Excuse me?" a lady looked around. "Are you open?"

Kyle stood up. "Yes, what can I help you with?" he set his food down.

Ellis sighed a sigh of relief. That could have gotten complex. He finished his food and went back out to finish the services on the cars.

...

Nick woke up at nine thirty and mentally kicked himself. Ellis had left for work.

Wait. That meant when Ellis woke up, he either a) didn't realise that Nick was spooning him, or b) Nick was no longer spooning him or c) didn't care that Nick was spooning him.

Nick sighed and got out of bed. He yawned and sat up. Damn you Ellis.

He wrapped his dressing gown around his body and made his way down to the elevator to get the mail.

As usual the sulky neighbour was crying about her shit boyfriend again. Why didn't she just leave? Nick said nothing to her as they got in the elevator. What would he even say to her? My ex was just like you? Leave while you can?

"You aren't nice when your husband isn't around" she decided.

"I have known enough crying girls in my life not to get involved."

She shot his a filthy look.

He ignored her. He just wanted to get the paper for god's sake.

"Shame your husband doesn't see what a shit person you are."

"Trust me, he knows what a 'shit person' I am. I have known him for four years now." He stepped out of the elevator and opened their mailbox. There were no letters, which wasn't unusual, but his newspaper was there.

The neighbour walked straight out of the building. God she was so annoying. She spent more time out of the apartment then in. Why didn't she just leave?

Nick took the elevator back up, quickly looking through it only to realise how shit it was anyway. He walked back to the apartment when the neighbours' door opened.

"You seen my girl?"

"The one who cries all the time? Just left the building." He walked to his apartment and opened the door while the man next door went to the elevator.

He froze, however, and looked at Nick. "You can't be the one my girl was talking about."

Nick looked at the man. "What are you-" Ellis. Had to be Ellis.

"My girl. Always talks about the nice married guy next door, sure as hell isn't you."

"I'm married, just not nice. That would be my husband."

He nodded. "Righto." He took the elevator.

Nick shook his head. He no longer knew which of the neighbours was more annoying. Well, it served himself right for going anywhere without a coffee. He looked at the fridge door, smiling at the note Ellis had left him, and proceeded to percolate coffee and sat down at the table, flicking through the not-so-news-news.

"Well, that was interesting" he said sarcastically after reading for less than two minutes. He finished his coffee and pondered what he could even do for the rest of the day.

He decided on walking around town to see what else this place had to offer. Which wasn't much. A couple of cafés, a library, police station and the garage Ellis worked at. He walked past. He couldn't see Ellis in the garage just from walking past it, so he decided not to bother his lover in case he was busy. Even though he really did want to see him.

He sighed and made his way past a small block which had a doctor, lawyer and dentist sign out the front, a hairdresser, massage and beauty therapist next door and a couple of small clothes shops littered the streets.

Why had they all decided on here? Here was literally nothing. He walked past the bakery on the way home, deciding not to bother buying bread. He rarely ate it and Ellis bought it fresh of a morning.

When he walked back into the apartment he was surprised to see that he had walked around town for over two hours. He sat down on the lounge, not even hungry enough to bother making lunch, and decided on a book to read. That would definitely pass the time.

...

Ellis rushed home from the garage. He had two reasons to be so excited 1. the cupcakes and 2. Keith.

These were both very important things in Ellis' mind. When he walked into the foyer, he noticed the neighbour standing next to the mailboxes.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. God your husband is horrible though."

Ellis didn't really like any verbal attacks on his husband no matter how true. "Nick is jus' fine. I don't appreciate you sayin' things that ain't nice 'bout him."

She raised a brow. "Whatever you say."

Ellis walked past her to the elevator, taking it to the third floor.

He knocked on the door. "Hun!"

Within seconds Nick opened the door. He pulled Ellis close, kissing him. "I love you El" he breathed.

"I love you too." They broke their hug and Ellis walked inside. "Hey, lookit what I got you."

"Wait, what?"

Ellis opened the small box to reveal the two cupcakes, complete with rabbit ears and faces.

Nick sighed. "I can't eat that."

Ellis' face fell. "What? Why not?"

"They have faces."

Ellis couldn't help but chuckle. "They won't bite none, y'know. Please eat it? For me?"

"Also it's unhealthy."

"Fine." Ellis left the cupcakes in the table, choosing to sit and sulk on the lounge.

Nick felt like an asshole. "Ellis…"

"Don't worry. I will take 'em to work tomorrow."

"No, I'm sorry. That was such an asshole move on my part. Sorry babe. It's a sweet gesture. It really is."

"Well, if you'd eat one it might sweeten you up some." Ellis sighed. "You don't have to feel obliged to eat it. I should have known better. You don't eat unhealthy. You don't like sweet food. All good. Note taken."

"Don't give me that shit El."

"Wait, what?"

"Its fine, Ellis." Nick sat down on the lounge next to his husband. "Look, I am sorry. I really am. Let's eat them for dinner, watch the news and then I will go to work."

Ellis smiled. "I can't stay mad at you."

"I know. But you should just punch me."

"Pfft."

Nick got up and collected the cupcakes as a peace offering. He sat back down and passed one of the rabbits to Ellis. "I love you El. Thanks for thinking of me."

"I always think of you Nick" Ellis chuckled.

Nick smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful El."

Ellis blushed. "Thanks Nick. But you're the most handsome man I ever did see."

Nick smiled. Ellis was just adorable. There was no doubts about it.

Ellis turned on the TV to one of the only two stations. One was the news which cut out after seven thirty PM and started back up at seven AM, only to cut back out an hour later to reboot at three. The second channel just picked up bits and piece. Usually old TV shows or movies.

Ellis cuddled up next to Nick and started eating. Nick wrapped his arm around Ellis. He looked at the bizarre rabbit face and couldn't help but smile. It was such an Ellis thing to do. "I really am sorry" he said again, still feeling like a total asshole.

"Don't even worry about it Nick" Ellis said, rolling his eyes. "I will get you an apple or somethin' next time."

Nick chuckled. "Okay, whatever El."

Ellis smiled to himself, finishing off the last of the cupcake. "Y'know, I don't want you to go to work tonight Nick. I wanna stay cuddlin' up with you forever."

Nick smiled and kissed the top of Ellis head. "Sorry babe. Gotta go."

"I know. I get so lonely when you ain't 'round.

"El…"

"Silly, innit?"

"Not at all. I miss you too when you aren't around."

Ellis smiled. "Never'd guess. If you… kept contact with your parents do you think they'd've liked me?"

"I don't think I know anyone who hates you. Jeez, it's impossible."

Ellis chuckled. "I know that ain't true, but thanks."

"I think, they would have. You are a great person and they would have been happy that I settled down with someone like you."

Ellis smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Nick smiled and took a bite from the cupcake. "This is delicious. But for the love of god don't make a habit out if it. I am too old to start getting lazy and complacent."

"Well, if you're implyin' that you'd be gettin' fat or something' I'm callin' bullshit. You won't."

Nick chuckled. "Thanks El."

Ellis smiled. "I love you. Oh my god!"

"Whoa, what?" said Nick, who would definitely deny having jumped a foot in the air in shock.

"The dude at the bakery knows Keith."

"How?"

"There's an evac centre not too far from here and they were there, but Keith moved elsewhere. That means he's alive, Nick. That means he can move here!"

"He can move here, but he is not moving in with us, and Mia is not to know that he is alive until he steps foot in this town."

"Deal!" Ellis shook Nick's hand. "But seriously, how cool is this? It'll be like the old days."

"You are not dying to some stupid redneck stunt. I love you too much for that. And so does Mia. You have a ban of even attending your buddies' stunts. Hell, I will ban him while I am at it. If he is gonna marry Mia he better step up."

"Oh he will."

Nick raised a brow. "I don't believe a word you said."

"He will, trust me. When he sees how beautiful Mia is he will propose right then and there."

"Ew, no, she is only fifteen. Yuck. Ellis stop now."

"Sorry Nick."

"He is not going near her until she is… twenty five."

Ellis chuckled. "Eighteen, man it's only fair."

"He is gonna be thirty."

"I'll be thirty and you will be forty two. We done gone through this shit already."

"Ugh. I don't want to think about it."

"Well, for your fortieth next year we are totally doin' somethin' awesome! Maybe a big party… or a holiday, hell, maybe even a road trip! Keith can babysit Mia."

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Nick chided. "Jeez Ellis, your friend will get her knocked up. I am not letting my baby girl have a baby."

"He won't! He is a gentleman."

"Pfft."

"Maybe you should be worried that Mia is a little like you and already has plans to sleep with Keith. I should be worried 'bout my best buddy" he joked.

Nick chuckled. "Oh my god, I hope to hell she isn't like me." He shook his head. "That would definitely be the worst mistake in my life if she was."

"I can think of worse. So what if she likes a lot of guys? Or girls. We totally didn't take that into account."

"Oh. I'd be cool with that."

"I hope to hell you aren't bein' a perv Nick."

"No, I am just saying I never thought of that."

"Well, it's okay. I already found her a husband anyway."

"Did ya ma find ya a wife?" he joked, mocking Ellis.

"Well, Nick, she tried. Twice. There was this nice girl the diner we frequented. 'parently she liked me. I didn't even know who her that well or nothin'. Then there was this nice girl at church, but I wasn't interested in her."

"Cause you like guys?"

"Cause I like Zoey" he teased. Nick had hated her, simply because Ellis had shown some interest in her. In fact, Nick still hated her. Ellis didn't understand why.

Nick's nose crinkled like he was smelling a bad smell. "Goddamn, I can't believe you brought that up."

Ellis kissed him. "Sorry Hun. But that is what you get for laughin' at my accent again."

"But I like your accent" Nick smiled, kissing Ellis' forehead.

Ellis raised a brow. "Sometimes I wonder."

"I do like it."

"Okay. Thanks Nick."

Nick smiled. "I love you. Shit, I have to get ready for work."

"Can't you jus' stay home?"

"Can you have tomorrow off?"

"Well… no, but-"

"Exactly Ellis."

Ellis sighed. "Okay, I understand."

Nick kissed him again. "I will be home late."

"I know."

He nodded. "Yeah" he sighed. He walked into the bedroom and changed his shirt to a pale blue one and pulled a jacket over the top. "I will see you… next time I see you then."

Ellis hugged him. "I love you. God I miss you when you ain't around."

"Same. Same…" he kissed Ellis once more before leaving the apartment. He made his way across to the bar. Every time he had to go to work he just realised how much he missed Ellis. He was lucky to see Ellis for a few hours a day. He couldn't wait til Ellis had a day off.

He spent the first held of the evening pouring drinks for drunks and people on dates. He tried not to yawn. Be professional Nick.

At about eight thirty a lady sat at the bar, tight red dress, long brown hair and long eyelashes. She sat up at the bar and beckoned to Nick, who was now the only person on since Ken left at seven.

He sighed. Here we go again.

"Hi" she smiled.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"What do you recommend?"

He looked at the shittiest bottle of wine that Ken had accidentally overstocked on. "This one." He could have crinkled his nose just thinking about the rank tasting wine.

She raised a brow. "Never heard of it."

"Yeah…" probably for good reason.

"But I think I will start off with the house wine. I have never had a problem with that one. So, are you new here?" she asked as Nick slid the glass to her.

"Moved here almost a week ago."

"You like it here?"

"Isn't too bad."

She smiled. "Do you need someone to show you around?"

He smiled and flashed the wedding ring. "I got all the company I need."

She sighed. "Figures. What's her name?"

"His name's Ellis."

She chuckled. "Should have guessed. All the good looking ones are."

He just nodded, not really caring.

She set the money down for the drink, not leaving a tip, and walked over to the restaurant.

He just sighed. He went back to packing the dishwasher, turning it in, polishing glasses, repeat.

Just after twelve everyone stumbled out, ready for Friday. He cleaned the benches, checked dates on bottled, refilled the fridge and swept the floors. There was no way he was staying past one this morning. He felt he was dead.

He waved to the chefs, who were finishing their cleaning for the night.

He yawned and walked across to the apartment, taking the elevator, avoiding the neighbour and unlocking his room. He stepped inside, stripped off in the doorway, which was very unlike him, and climbed into bed in just his socks and underwear. He felt Ellis, although asleep, cuddle up next to him. He smiled and slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick never fathomed that he would care about anybody except himself, but falling in 'real true love' with Ellis and finding out he had a daughter changed all of that for him.

He cared so deeply about both of them he was sure his heart would explode.

He sipped his coffee and read the towns excuse for a paper. It was frankly a bit shit. It was lucky to even have twenty pages today, most of which Nick didn't count as actual news articles.

He sighed and closed the paper, wishing that he and Ellis worked the same hours so there wouldn't see such long gaps in the times they saw each other. Ellis started work at seven thirty and finished at four, while Nick started work two hours later at six and didn't finish until two. He hated finishing that early in the morning, but he had no other option. Getting a job in this town was hard. He needed to keep a job to help him and Ellis out.

Nick was lonely, not that he would ever admit that to just anyone, including Ellis who would undoubtedly worry about him. He was sure the kid had enough to worry about without having to worry about him too.

Nick stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get himself another cup of coffee.

At least he would be seeing Ellis for lunch today. He looked at the note Ellis had left him that morning a second time.

_Hi Hun,_

_Lunch w/ Ro & Coach across the street. Order for me if I ain't there on time._

_Love you!_

_Ellis _

He smiled. Ellis was just so perfect.

He chose the clothes he would wear, ironing his shirt and pants. It was warm enough without having a jacket. He looked at the time. It was only ten, still two hours before he even had to get ready.

He decided on putting the gym membership to use.

...

Ellis rushed out of work as soon as he could get a break.

He had promised Ro that he and Nick would catch up her and Coach. Ellis was definitely glad he had told Nick to order for him if he was running late. He walked into the bar and saw Ro waving at him. He waved back and walked over. "Hi Ro."

"Hi El. Nick ordered for you. Truth be told, our food arrived and we started eating. Coach's idea cause he has to get back to the school."

"He is at the school now?"

"They hired him just the other day to do Phys Ed."

"Cool. Anyway, where y'all sittin'?"

"Out the back in the garden."

"Cool. Bet Nick didn't decide on that one."

She chuckled. "I did."

The barman walked over. "Oh, you're Nick's partner."

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you properly."

"Likewise. Can I get a coke?"

"Sure." He passed him a glass.

Ellis passed his money and walked away without saying anything else. He felt awkward when people picked him out as Nick's partner. Why did they care anyway?

He walked outside and saw Nick sitting with Coach, but neither of them were talking.

"What's up?" Ellis asked, feeling the silence overwhelming.

"Hey boy!" Coach said. "Jus' gotta get back to the school now. Sorry to cut this short."

"Sorry for being late."

Nick smiled. "I would have still been here."

Ellis smiled. '"I know. Thanks."

"Nice to see you again Ellis."

"Likewise Coach."

He nodded at Nick and walked back into the building.

"Did you fight with Coach?" Ellis asked.

"No" Nick sighed.

"Was it Ro?"

Nick shook his head.

Ellis decided to leave it. "How's your mornin' been Hun?"

"Good babe. Good. Went to the gym. Your girlfriend wasn't there-"

"Oh my god-"

"-got some cleaning at home done… it's lonely without you around" he admitted. "I don't know… how I used to be okay with being so alone.

"Well, I guess when you were so busy gamblin' and whatnot you weren't really ever without people. And one night stands probably helped to."

"I am such a shit person" he groaned, leaning his head into his hands.

Ellis chuckled. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"I am though Ellis."

"A drama queen?"

"A shit person."

"I don't think you are. Neither does Mia." He kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Aww too cute" Ro mocked as she sat back down with them.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"You having a sook Nick?"

"No."

She chuckled. "I forgot, you are always having a sook."

He rolled his eyes. He looked back to Ellis. "Sorry if your food has gotten cold. Do you want me to get it reheated?"

"Naw, it'll be fine."

Nick nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks though."

Ellis started eating, although he now felt awkward as he was the only one eating now. Nick had only just picked at his salad and chicken as usual.

Ro looked at Nick. "You haven't eaten much, are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine, thanks Ro."

"Nick ain't a big eater" said Ellis.

Nick nodded.

Ro sighed. "Okay."

"He drinks too much coffee" Ellis added.

"That is probably your problem. Isn't caffeine an appetite suppressant?"

"That'd be Nick's problem" Ellis chuckled. "Ain't that right Nick?"

Nick just nodded, agreeing with Ellis. "Probably."

Ellis held his burger to Nick who took a bite.

"Not bad."

"You want another bite?"

"I'm right thanks."

"I know what your problem is!" Ro suddenly spoke up.

Both Ellis and Nick looked at her, surprised.

"What is it?" Ellis asked.

"Well, when you two got married, Nick said he'd quit smoking, and he only used to drink a coffee or two a day, now it would be..?"

"Like, five or-"

"About six or so" Nick shrugged. "Can't be as bad for me as smoking. And I still drink plenty of water."

"Water in your coffee doesn't count" Rochelle teased.

"No, he does drink a lot of water though" Ellis said, defending Nick.

"Thanks Sport."

Ellis just shrugged. "I's jus' the truth man…" he blushed, finishing his burger quietly.

Nick smiled.

"I never thought I'd see you smile so earnestly" Rochelle chuckled.

Nick shrugged. "I was never this happy before."

Ellis smiled. Nothing much made him happier than Nick saying that he was happy, that he loved him, and that he would never leave him.

"Soon I will be happier cause I will have my baby girl in my life" he smiled, thinking of Mia. We will be a family… of three" he chuckled. "I was going to say we would be a 'real' family, but my family is the three of you, Coach, you and El… because I had never had anything like you guys til the apocalypse. But now Ellis and I are a family… and our family will change again when Mia joins."

Ro smiled. "Never thought I'd hear you say something like that either Nick. It was really beautiful."

Ellis nodded. "Nick does say real nice things though."

"To you maybe, to Coach not so much."

"Shit Nick, what did ya say to Coach?"

"I didn't say nothing. He started it El."

Ro bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Ro brought up Mia and Coach said that I didn't deserve custody."

Ellis brow furrowed. "What?"

"He didn't say it like that" Ro sighed.

"He said that she didn't know me well enough and shouldn't want to live with me so willingly and that I wasn't ready to take care of a child."

Ellis looked at Ro for confirmation. She sighed and nodded. "But I said that you-"

Nick scoffed. "That didn't stop him from having a go at El too."

"What did he say about me?" asked Ellis, confused.

"He said you weren't ready to be a parent either."

Ro sighed. "Coach just wants what is best for Mia."

"He doesn't even know her" snapped Nick, rolling jus eyes.

"We do too" said Ellis at the same time as Nick grumped. "That is why we are gon' get custody." He left the fries on his plate, not feeling hungry. "I better go back to work."

"Babe, I'll walk you back" Nick said, standing up.

"Okay."

Ro walked close. "You know that I know you two will be the best parents. Don't worry about what Coach thinks."

"But Ro, i's jus' uncalled for" said El. "I know that I ain't the smartest person in the world, but hell, I have a big heart Ro."

"I know Sweetie."

"An' I care a hell of a lot 'bout Mia. That is why I want her happiness to come first. If her happiness involves choosin' to live with us, so be it. I am gon' welcome her into our home."

Nick smiled, holding Ellis' hand in his.

"I want you guys to get custody, just so you know" said Ro, crossing her arms in front of her. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later."

"See you Ro" said El.

Nick said nothing as he turned and walked Ellis out, hand in hand.

"Nick, is that why you weren't speakin' to Coach when I got 'ere?"

He nodded.

"I am sure Coach will see that you are a great dad. Man, you really are Nick, I wouldn't lie 'bout that."

Nick smiled. "I know. You are too honest." He kissed his lovers forehead and opened the door to the bar opened.

Ellis walked outside. "You don't have to walk me to work-"

"You sure El? Afraid I'll embarrass you?"

"You could never embarrass me. But I know I could embarrass you" he chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever El. Well… if you don't want me to walk you to work I will just head home."

"Nick, it'll be jus' fine." He kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I will see you when you get home."

"See you then" Ellis smiled.

The shared a quick kiss before Ellis headed back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rain didn't start heavy, it was so light you wouldn't even know it was there at first. By the time Nick checked his watch at twelve AM, it was substantial enough to get him saturated just walking back across the street to the apartment. By the time he finished at two, it was pissing down. Just like at the Mill. Nick buttoned up his coat and walked back from the bar, hoping to avoid any more of the damn stuff, although it had gotten to the point of it pooling around his ankles, ruining his good work shoes.

"Shit" he murmured, stepping inside the lobby of the apartment, shivering slightly at the cold of the lobby, only exacerbated by the fact he was soaked. He pressed the button for the elevator and it opened. He could hear a loud clap of thunder off in the distance. His heart started pounding fast. "It's gonna be ok" he told himself. "It will be fine. Just get to Ellis." He stepped inside the elevator and pressed he button, his fingers trembling. He took deep breaths like his therapist had told him. It was all a load of crap in his mind, but if it would calm his heart until he got to Ellis, then it would be ok.

His panic only got worse though when he opened the door to reveal the neighbour who was crying.

He hated crying.

She glared at him and got in the elevator.

He quickly got out and walked quickly to the apartment. What on earth was she doing out at two in the morning crying? was all he could think. His frazzled mind answered in Coach's voice, "_Maybe the rain is bringin' them out_". He pushed that thought from his mind. No. He didn't want to go there. But that was his problem, wasn't it? Rain triggered him.

He fumbled with the key for what felt like an eternity until he stepped inside the safe room- the apartment. He shuddered. Four years hadn't made a difference. His breathing steadied and his heart rate slowed just knowing he was near Ellis. A small smile played at his lips before he walked into the bedroom, only to find the bed empty.

"Oh shit! Ellis? El?" his heart pounded and his knees went weak. He had to find Ellis. "El?" he could feel his throat tighten and his chest constricting. "Ellis?" he murmured. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room. "Oh god." He felt tears, but wiped them away. He had to take control of himself. First, find Ellis.

Within seconds of that thought, Ellis sleepily walked back into the bedroom to find Nick crying, propped up against the bed. "Nick?!" he gasped, sitting down to hug the older man who leaned into his embrace. "Nick? Nick?"

"Ellis… holy shit. I… I was so scared" he admitted. "The rain… Witches…"

Ellis knew that rain was triggering, but since he had awakened only moments before Nick had walked back in from work to go to the bathroom he still hadn't put two and two together in his sleepy stupor. Now he felt bad. He should have walked across to get Nick from work. "I am so sorry Nick" was all Ellis could say as he embraced him. "I shoulda been there to get you. I am so sorry Nick. You're gon' be ok" he kissed the top of his head, hair plastered down by the rain. "Nick, I'm sorry."

"Do-don't be" the older man croaked. "Just… stay with me a little like this."

"Of course Nick. I aint goin' anywhere." He kissed his panicked lover again. "You're ok, yeah?"

"Yeah… I just… it happened so fast… this rain… it's just like at the Mill. Ellis… there are so many Witches. So many."

Ellis held him a little closer. "It's ok, they're all gone now. The rain scared 'em off, remember? Then we came here and there ain't no Witches in town."

"That's right… except my ex-wife" he chuckled, regaining composure. "Ellis, thank you."

"You're ok. I'm here for you. I will always be. Promise."

"Thank you."

"And I will be here all day today. This is my Saturday off, so if it continues I will be here for you."

"Ellis, I can't thank you enough."

"You don' have to. We are here for each other."

He nodded. "When the rain started… I wanted to leave work, I just… I wanted to run home. But I knew I couldn't and… it was only getting heavier, shit El, I was freaking out. Then the neighbour…"

"What happened?"

"At the elevator. The crying girl. No, the neighbour, she was crying. The doors opened, the neighbour was crying… and I started freaking out I was so scared. El…. El, El, El…"

"At two in the morning? Must've had another fight with that boyfriend o' hers again. Man, she shouldn't be runin' out in this weather." Ellis looked worried for her, but his main concern was getting Nick better. Ellis loved helping people, without a doubt, but when Nick was having anxiety attacks and suffering PTSD he found that his comforting only went so far. Ellis was rarely triggered, Nick was triggered by rain. The Mill was the epicentre of his troubles.

Nick stood up slowly, Ellis' arm dropping back to his sides.

"You ok?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

Ellis stood up and helped his lover with the buttons on his coat.

"I'm fuckin' useless" Nick groaned.

"No you ain't. You're tired and you're upset. If anyone here is useless right now it's me."

"Why do you say that El?" the ex-conman asked, frowning.

"I don't feel like I'm doin' enough for you."

"I'm feeling back to normal almost cause of you. You should be proud of yourself." Nick paused. "Shit… you're sick of me?" he asked.

"Course I ain't!" he hugged his lover, pressing his lips against Nick's who returned the kiss. "I'll never ever, ever be sick o' you! I love you Nick and you know it." He hated it when his lovers' paranoia would kick in. It almost always seemed to kick in after an anxiety attack. He stroked the back of Nick's head. "Are you ok?"

Nick nodded, his eyes drooping from tiredness. "Yeah, I'm sorry El."

"Don't be. I'm here for ya."

Nick leaned over and kissed his partner. "I love you El. You are… too good for me. I don't deserve you."

"Pfft, course you do!"

"I really don't."

"Don't start this" Ellis whimpered.

Lightning illuminated the room once again.

Nick seemed to snap out of it and nod. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I just need to sleep. Tomorrow we are buying block out curtains."

"Agreed. "I don't know why the bedroom is the only room without shutters" Ellis unbuttoned Nick's shirt and helped him out of it.

"Sorry again."

"Don't be."

Nick unbuttoned his pants and kicked his shoes off. He climbed into bed, Ellis on the other side, and they cuddled. Nick wasn't much of a cuddler, Ellis love cuddling and snuggling into his lover, so Nick usually allowed it. Tonight he was grateful for it.

He had a fitful sleep filled with pouring rain and blood everywhere. His blood. Ellis was holding him and crying.

"No!" Nick pushed away. "I'm fine! I promise I won't leave you…. I will stay… it's okay..."

"Nick, you're freakin' out. Nick?"

"El… I'm not… done yet… no…"

Ellis leaned over and touched Nick's shoulder. "Hun?"

"El…" He started shivering. "It's so cold El."

"_Nick,_ _have you ever seen so many witches? Holy shit_."

He sat up straight, looking straight into Ellis' concerned eyes.

"The nightmares are back, aren't they Nick?"

Nick nodded, chewing his lip. "Shit El… sorry for waking you."

"What do I always say? I want you to be safe, so I don't mind. I knew I should have got you from work. Sorry Nick."

"This probably would have happened anyway. As soon as I saw the rain come in I was…" he shrugged. "'Freakin' out' as you call it."

"What do you want me to call it?"

"That's the thing. That is the perfect word for it. That is exactly what it is." He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "El… I dreamt of the Mill."

"Nick, do you wanna talk about it?"

"You were there El."

"Do you wanna talk 'bout your dream? I wasn't there."

"You were… in my dream El… and there were so many Witches. The Mill… was crawling with 'em."

Ellis nodded. "And… you didn't make it?"

"This time I did… I kinda just… fought it out with you" he shrugged. "I wanted to live. I know… after the Mill was when… we kinda realised just how much we liked each other."

Ellis nodded, a small smile played across his face. "I know right? I didn't know I loved you so much 'til we almost lost you. That was the hardest day of my life."

Nick nodded. "I remember… you crying and Coach and Ro saying that if I wasn't up and at 'em I would be left behind cause we had to get back to Virgil."

"I prayed for you Nick. I didn't know what else to do. I told 'em I didn't want to leave you behind."

"I know. I know."

Whenever Nick was triggered or had nightmares they often talked about that day. Nick had no idea why but it made him realise that it was in the past and he didn't have to worry about something like that ever again.

Ellis brushed Nick's hair back from his clammy forehead. "You feelin' better Hun?"

Nick nodded, enjoying the warmth of Ellis' hand on his forehead. "I shouldn't have gone to bed cold from the rain" he decided. "I like it when you say the word 'Hun'" he admitted.

"I didn't know if you would appreciate a Nickname."

"Only from you."

Ellis smiled. "Okay then. You wanna sleep? Or we could make a trip down to that twenty four seven pizza place and grab some?"

"Is it still raining? I don't know if I can go back out there" he admitted.

"I'll go have a look." He got up and walked out of the bedroom towards the balcony.

Nick wished that the rain would go away. Hell, to be honest, he wished it would never rain again. But he couldn't wish something so selfish. Ellis still loved the rain. He wished that he could too.

"Yes, it's just sprinklin', think the storms past us now. We could get pizza in the mornin'?"

Nick, never really one for pizza for breakfast, or at all, smiled and nodded. "Sounds good El."

Ellis just smiled and climbed back into bed with Nick. "Okay, good."

Nick wrapped his arms around his lowers warm body. "I love you so much El. I do. Oh god El…"

Ellis smiled and kissed Nick's forehead. "I love you too Nick." He looked at the time. It was four am. They would probably be awake again in three hours. Nick occasionally slept in, and Ellis would get up at six to get ready to open the garage at seven thirty. "I'm glad I am off tomorrow. I want to spend every second with you."

Nick liked that very much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ellis stirred, moving around in his morning wake up routine of procrastination until he felt more awake. Well, this was his routine when his night hadn't been smooth sailing.

He cuddled up to his husband. "Nick?" he kissed a stubbly cheek. Seeing his lover still asleep he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get the coffee ready for Nick. Ellis didn't drink coffee, didn't really need it. Nick, however, claimed that he couldn't function without it. Ellis didn't believe it though.

He took the freshly prepared coffee into their bedroom and set it next to Nick. Ellis supposed he would just shower and get ready for the day while Nick slept. He kissed his lovers forehead and walked the bathroom.

Nick woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

He smiled and sat up, noticing Ellis had left it next to Nick's side of the bed. He smiled. Ellis was such a beautiful person.

He could hear the shower running. He left the coffee there and walked into the bathroom, hoping to be able to join Ellis, who was singing as usual. Nick smiled and opened the door just as Ellis turned off the taps.

"Morning Nick" he smiled. "Hope your coffee was to your liking."

"Didn't drink it" he mumbled. "Was gonna join you in the shower. Guess I'm too late." He yawned and walked back to the bedroom to drink the coffee. Coffee made everything better.

Ellis walked in and kissed Nick. "I love you."

"I love you told El." He sipped on his coffee. "You make good coffee wifey."

Ellis chuckled at the nickname. "Maybe. I jus' watch you make it so I thought I'd have a go."

"You did good." He pulled Ellis down into a kiss. "Listen, sorry again about last night."

"Nick, Hun, you don' have to apologise none. I am sorry there wasn't more I could do."

Nick pulled Ellis into the bed with him. "Don't be like that. You did so much for me. I owe you everything right now. In quarantine, when it rained… I couldn't sleep, eat… hell, I could hardly talk, El, and that is embarrassing, y'know? But for me, knowing that you are here… and that you are safe settles me right down. I love you El. Thank you for always helping me out."

Ellis blushed. "Aw Nick, you're more than welcome. I love you so much an' o' course I will always be here for ya."

Nick touched Ellis' face. "You are so beautiful" he smiled, running his thumb over Ellis' lips, slipping it inside his mouth. "I love you El. You are so beautiful." He slid his thumb back out and kissed Ellis again.

Ellis climbed on top of him, grinding his hips next to Nick's. "Should we christen the bed?"

"Absolutely" Nick grinned, running his hand down Ellis' stomach.

Ellis smiled back. "I love you Nick-"

But the rest of his sentence was stopped short by the ringing of the doorbell.

Nick whined, half erect cock aching. "Can we ignore it?"

"What if it's Mia?"

"Fuck, I don't want her to see-"

"I ain't hard, I will go get it" Ellis looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Hun."

Nick nodded, feeling grouchy. They still hadn't had sex and they had been here for what felt like forever.

He sighed. Oh well, at least it could be worse.

Nick was wrong. It had gotten worse. A quick masturbation session, throwing slightly wrinkled clothes on, and going out to see Rochelle, who was in their living room, was not his ideal way of spending his morning off with Ellis.

"So, I am guessing I interrupted your sex session?' she said, looking at Ellis who was still wandering around in just boxer shorts and Nick's dishevelled appearance.

Ellis blushed a deep red, Nick just remained coolly pokerfaced.

She looked at Ellis. "I will take that as a yes."

"So, what do we owe this visit, Mother Hen" Nick asked.

"Well, I wanted to see your apartment and I knew that you guys were both off today-"

"This is literally the only day we will get to see each other all week and you decide to impede on it. I am on drink service almost all day tomorrow" Nick groaned, not looking forward to his Sunday.

"Boo-hoo Nick, I only feel sorry for Ellis."

Ellis chuckled. "I feel sorry for you Nick."

"At least someone but yourself does" Ro mocked.

"Whatever. How long are you planning on staying?"

"I can leave now if you want. Your apartment is nice."

"Ain't it jus'?" Ellis grinned.

Rochelle ended up staying for lunch, infuriating Nick.

By two it had started raining outside so Ellis had rushed down to the store for black block out curtains in case it stormed again that night.

Ro had decided to stay until Ellis got back. She seemed to be taking a lot of pleasure in how uncomfortable she could make Nick feel.

As soon as Ellis got back inside, however, she started talking to Ellis all over again.

Nick was annoyed. He didn't want to go out cause of the rain, but Ro was just being a bitch now. At least he didn't have to work that night.

At about four Ro left, thanking them for their hospitality.

Nick felt like slapping himself in the face.

That was, until five when the doorbell rang and Nick grudgingly answered it. "Zoey?"

"Nick."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ellis invited me over. I leave in two days, so-"

"Good for you."

She glared at him, but broke into a smile when she saw Ellis. "Hey!"

"Hi Zoey" he smiled. "Nick, I saw Zoey at the shop and told her to come by for dinner, hope that's ok. I forget cause Ro was still here-"

"It's fine. I will get dinner started." He walked into the kitchen and prepared a pasta dish he knew Ellis enjoyed.

He watched Ellis and Zoey talk. It made him jealous. He knew that Ellis _had_ liked her, even if she was with Louis now he was still ridiculously jealous.

"Anyway, so I was actually gonna say you should hang around a little more and get Louis to come out cause next weekend we get Mia. She wants to meet everyone who's our friends."

"Will Rochelle be there?"

"Course. She lives in this building."

"Well, I told Francis that she was here, and he is keen to catch up. I will see if I can get Louis here.

"That would be awesome. Mia is real sweet, y'know. She is jus' lovely."

"Must be the opposite of Nick."

"Hmm… sometimes…"

Nick put the pasta dish in the oven.

"But I think Nick is a beautiful person, so I can't really agree with you on that point."

Nick smiled. Ellis was so unapologetically Ellis. He walked over and sat next to Ellis. Zoey didn't say anything else, which even Ellis thought was rude.

Nick just took to being a pest and making out with Ellis every now and again just to make Zoey uncomfortable.

"When's dinner ready?" Ellis asked.

"About ten minutes."

He couldn't believe Zoey just hadn't left. Did he have to start fucking Ellis to get her to leave early? She must have been really keen for food.

After five minutes he checked on the food. Still Zoey said nothing. Hopefully Louis and her would just stay out west.

He plated the meals with a small salad and took a plate for both Ellis and Zoey. He ate standing in the kitchen and when he finished he went straight to bed, not even bothering with anything else.

Zoey looked at Ellis. "Does he always go to bed so early?"

"Nah, not usually til like, two thirty in the morning. Cause of his job. He works at the bar."

She nodded.

"He is probably jus' tired cause he has worked late all week and he does the lunch shift tomorrow. At least I will see him proper in the afternoon. Lunch shift is ten til six Sundays."

"You… really mustn't get to see him much. Sorry for imposing on your time. I was under the impression that Nick didn't work."

"Aw, yeah, Nick works. Real dedicated to, y'know. Gotta get Mia nice things I guess" he chuckled.

"I would like to meet Mia properly. I will get Louis to come out here for the weekend. Then I can set Rochelle and Francis up."

Ellis chuckled. "Sounds a plan."

She looked at him. "I don't… wanna make things… awkward… but when we first met, did you like me?"

"I did. I thought you were like an angel. Nick teased me about it. Now I know why."

She chuckled. "I thought you were nice. But I was already seeing Louis. He thought you were cool."

Ellis grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "He kept saying that we should have kept you with us, but Francis wanted Rochelle. None of us wanted Nick."

"I woulda stayed with him anyway. I never knew I could love someone so much."

"I am happy for you. I never thought that… Nick would take you… or love seriously. But I was wrong." She looked at the time. "You will have to thank him for dinner. I have to go now, but thanks. It was nice to catch up."

"Likewise Zoey. Guess I will see you next week."

"We'll be there."

"Lookin' forward to it."

"Bye Ellis." She walked out of the door.

Ellis walked into the bedroom. "Nick?"

Nick was already deep in sleep. He had looked exhausted, but working late nights and PTSD didn't help. He kissed Nick's forehead, undressed to his underwear and cuddled close.

"I love you Nick."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick was lonely when Ellis was at work. Sure they had had jobs in quarantine, Ellis still worked as a mechanic and Nick grudgingly worked as a cleaner, but they had worked the same hours.

So when he realised that his daughter would be home from holidays today he thought he'd take a gamble and go see how her weekend away was.

When he arrived at the house he was glad to see the car, boot opened with unpacked luggage. He made a mental to get Ellis to look into getting a car. He rang the doorbell and stepped back. As usual, his ex answered.

She stepped back as if she'd been slapped. "Ni-Nick, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Mia and ask her how her visit went."

"She is at school."

"Oh…" He wasn't surprised to see that she was lying, but he would play along, see if she would let him in to see her. "Didn't you just get back?"

"Yes. We dropped her off at school on our way back. Not going to school lowers your grades Nick."

"Whatever. I will come round later then." Maybe Mia had gone to sleep?

"Your visits are weekends. Violate that and I will call the police."

"Hey-!"

"Your cute boyfriend isn't here to charm your way back into my life. Fuck off or I will call-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Jeez Karen."

She slammed the door in his face.

He walked back down the street, fuming. Something seemed wrong. Really wrong. A gut feeling, if you will. And he had a suspicion that Karen may not have brought Mia back. And he knew if something wasn't quite right there was one person he could contact.

...

Rochelle liked to stay busy. Always had. Working for small town journalism wasn't the most amazing thing when they wouldn't take her, or her qualifications seriously, and her 'perfect job' as they had called it over the phone for her interview ended up being a damn coffee and pastry runner for the station.

The newspaper and the television station where in the same building, so at the time of her interview she has been sure she would get a job at one of them. Unfortunately by the time she had arrived here well over a week ago they said she would just be an assistant. Which in truth was the worst thing. She almost wished she had moved somewhere else.

But she liked this place overall. It was much nicer than quarantine. However, seeing Nick having to clean was definitely the highlight of quarantine.

She smiled at the memory.

That was, until she looked up and Nick was standing at her desk.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"Something's wrong Ro." Was all he said.

She frowned. "What? Is it Ellis?"

"Mia."

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling."

She bit her lip. "What happened Nick?"

She could see that he was visibly freaking out. "Ro, they went away for the weekend and now they are back… I don't think Mia come back."

"How can you be sure?"

"They got back probably in the last hour and gave some bullshit excuse that they dropped her off at school. They drove here from freakin' Nevada, Ro. As if they would drop her off at school after a night of being in the car. Also I can read my ex like a book. She looked guilty as Ro."

"So you want me to find out where Mia is for sure? Okay" she nodded.

"I want you to talk to my ex. Blonde, tall, slim, big bust-"

"Could have guessed. I can look her up in the system you know. What's her name?"

"Karen. In a relationship with a guy named Brad."

She nodded.

"Just be casual, friendly and ask her about herself. Ask about kids. See what she says. Please. I know you can do it Ro."

She nodded. "But once you find her… what are you going to do?"

"Get her back and get full custody. Ellis and I."

"You've been to prison."

"For stupid shit when I was younger. So?"

"You probably won't get full custody."

"What?" She could see him visibly pale, eyebrows creasing.

"Nick, sweetie, depending on what your charge was, you may not get full custody."

"Fuck" he ran his palm over his face. "Fuck…"

"Look, I will see what I can find out for you."

He nodded. "Shit Ro… I fucked up bad…"

"Least Ellis can look past all that. He is so in love with you."

Nick smiled, however it was strained with worry.

"Well, you go do what you need and I will get on with this task you got for me" she smiled, knowing exactly what to do.

...

Nick, on the other hand, had no idea what to do.

He ran to the garage Ellis worked at. "El!" he panted, grabbing Ellis' shoulder.

Ellis turned around, looking concerned. "Nick? You okay?"

"No."

The mechanics eyes grew wide. "Nick, what happened?"

"It's Mia."

"What happened to her?"

"I think… I think Karen left her at her mothers."

"How can you be sure?" Ellis asked, worry present on his face.

"I'm not El. But I have a gut feeling."

Ellis bit his lip. Sure Nick had been a little out of it since the rain triggered anxiety attack the other night and it had left him a little paranoid since, but if Nick absolutely believed it, than so did Ellis.

"Okay" the mechanic started. "What's your plan?"

"I saw Ro. She is gonna find out if she can get it out of my ex."

"Cool." He looked nervous though. "Nick…" he seemed really serious at this point. "Are we gon' get her back? Will we ever see her again?"

Nick bit his lip. "Well, I hope so El. Just… my criminal records might fuck that one up" he groaned, realising how fucking stupid he had been.

Ellis sighed. He hated seeing Nick stress. "Don't worry 'bout it. Nick, we'll get her back and she will be in our care. Don't stress. We got this. Okay?"

Nick loved Ellis' optimism. Hell, it made all this easier on him. He hugged Ellis, who leaned into him, hugging him back.

"Don't worry Hun" Ellis murmured. "We'll get her back."

"Yeah. We will. Thanks El."

"An' she will live with us an' she will have the second room an' you will have to help her with her homework. Unless it's to do with cars. Then I got it covered."

Nick just chuckled. "But… what if we don't get full custody?"

"We will."

Nick hugged Ellis tightly. "God I love you, El."

"I know." He kissed his cheek. "I gotta get back to work. Sorry. Do you want me to visit during lunch?"

"No. I am gonna see if I can find out my odds of getting custody."

Ellis nodded. "Okay. If you need me-"

"I will come find you. Promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too. See you El."

"This afternoon" he grinned.

"I'll tell you what I find."

"Sounds good. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"All good El. Thank you." Nick walked out of the garage and down to the library. He had work to do.

...

"That your husband?"

Ellis looked at his co-worker. He suddenly felt nervous. What would they think of him? Would they care that he was with a man? He was not prepared for any intolerance that may occur. He swallowed hard and nodded shyly. "Yeah. He is."

Kyle just nodded. "Okay."

"Look, I don't wanna be rude none, but if it's a problem tell me now."

He smiled. "I honestly don't have a problem. Good for you for settling down."

Ellis didn't know how serious to take him, but ne nodded. Best be polite. "Thanks."

"You should come over to mine sometime. My wife loves to cook for other people."

"I uh… it'll let Nick know."

"Okay. Hope you guys can make it sometime."

Ellis nodded and went back to work on the Ford. He should look into getting a car for Nick and himself. A Ford pickup truck. That would be great, but he couldn't see Nick thinking that. He chuckled at the thought of the well-dressed man driving in a Ford truck. He would have to mention it to Nick before he went ahead with his plans.

...

Nick walked into the library. It had been ages since he had last been in one. The smell was familiar, nostalgic.

The librarian nodded as he walked in, but said nothing.

Nick casually leaned against the counter. "Excuse me" he said quietly. "What is the policy of using the internet?"

"We don't have that set up in here yet."

"Shit."

"It is a bit" the librarian nodded in agreement. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Need something to help with law" he replied vaguely.

"What kind of law?"

"Custody. Family. Something like that."

The librarian nodded and made their way down to the back of the library. "This section here will be the one you're after. There is a lawyer in town."

"Yeah, not just yet."

"Just a suggestion. I'll leave you to it."

Nick nodded and started his research.

God this was complex.

But the underlying thing seemed to be _everything_ was in the best interest of the child.

From what he read, he was sure that he would still have a chance. And for that chance, he would be grateful.

...

Ro left work early. She was sick of getting coffee and pastries for her less than competent co-workers.

She walked down the street, attempting to get home and watch movies when she saw the ex-wife. She raised a brow as she watched her walk into the coffee shop.

Well, she definitely looked like someone Nick would have fucked back in the day. Hell, if he wasn't with Ellis, maybe even now.

Ro followed her into the coffee shop, hoping her distance was safe enough that the ex didn't seem suspicious of her.

Ro stood behind her in a sizable line, considering there was only the one staff member on, which seemed a little bit ridiculous in her opinion. All she had to do now was wait for the perfect opportunity. At least a line in the coffee shop was a great place to start a conversation. "Long line today" she murmured to herself.

"Ugh, tell me about it" the female Nick grouched back.

Ro looked at her, well, at the back of her head, not having actually expected to start the conversation already. "Oh, I hate long lines!" she continued, hoping she would take the bait.

The ex looked around and smiled as if she had made a new best friend. "I totally understand! Sometimes you just need that coffee, then you're greeted with something like this. So annoying."

"Yep, ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Yes! I'm Karen by the way."

"Rochelle."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So… are you new here?"

"Yes, almost my second week."

She nodded. "I have been here about a month and a half now. Had the worst last few days though."

"What happened?" Ro asked, feigning sympathy. This is good! She is already opening up to me and we aren't even half way through the line!

"My ex…" she sighed. "I married young, like, eighteen years old, and we were divorced pretty soon after. We are both have partners, but god he looks good for his age. I'm jealous of his husband" she admitted. "I always loved Nick. We were high school sweethearts, just to be cliché. But he cheated on me so I split and took everything. Anyway, he lives in this town and it's just unpleasant. My husband really doesn't like either of them."

"Do you have children?" Ro asked, moving up the line more. "It must be complicated if you do."

Karen sighed and nodded. "I have a daughter from my first marriage. He only found out recently, like… the other day" she admitted. "I sent her to boarding school so it wouldn't be so hard on her. I mean, her dad isn't a great person, even though his partner seems to be."

"Wait? Boarding school? I didn't know that there were any running yet?" Ro enquired, having heard at work that they weren't reopening any in case of another outbreak.

"Oh…" she bit her lip, looking pained. "She is actually in Nevada with my mother."

"I see. That must be hard."

She nodded. "Just until my husband and I decide what we want to do. We are thinking of moving but that would be too stressful. What do you think Rochelle? You just moved."

"I would definitely stay. This town is the town with the least outbreaks. Actually, none if my memory serves me correctly."

"Is that so? I will have to tell Brad. He wants to move. I'm not so sure. I have really come to like it here."

"I'd stay. Moving is a bitch" Ro replied.

"I will have to put that to him" Karen chuckled. "You're great value Rochelle. We should catch up more."

"Yeah, I agree." The more information the better, she thought to herself.

Nick was gonna be so impressed with her.

...

"We need a permit" Ellis smiled, passing the man the form.

"Where you headed."

"Nevada" he grinned.

"What you wanna do out there?"

"Second honeymoon" said Nick.

The man nodded. "I will get it done for you by tomorrow. Bye now."

"Well, wasn't that delightful" Nick sighed once they left the building.

Ellis chuckled. "Yeah, oh well. At least we are gon' get that permit."

Nick nodded. "Man, I am so glad that you got the paperwork sorted. I am so scatterbrained…" he sighed. "Fuck El… thanks for going through all this shit with me."

"Nick, I would do anything for you. I promise. I promised that to you when we got married, and I plan to continue to keep it."

"I love you. Thank you for seeing me… as a good person."

El smiled and hugged him. "You are."

"I'm not. But thanks." He kissed his forehead. "Let's go pack."

Ellis nodded. "Sounds a plan. I still think you are a good person though."

Nick just smiled. "Thanks El." He knew he would be lost without him.

...

Nick couldn't sleep. He was nervous. He also felt like he was on the verge of throwing up. What if Mia was trapped? Sick? Infected? He didn't know what her status was whether she was immune, at risk or a carrier.

Ellis wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't saying anything either. He just tossed and turned, occasionally snuggling against the ex-conman before rolling around again.

Well after two AM they both started drifting off into sleep. Nick had fitful dreams of being cornered by a Witch with no one to help him before being ripped to shreds. He woke up screaming, the sick realisation that the Witch had been Mia, with Ellis trying his hardest to console him, crooning his name softly over and over again, rubbing his back in circles.

"I am so sorry El" he shook, trying not to cry. "It won't stop… these dreams…"

Ellis didn't know what to say. He just wished he knew what to say. "Nick, you're safe here with me. You know that. I love you. I promise I will always take care of you" he decided on.

Nick seemed more at ease. He smiled, although looking slightly pained, and kissed his lover. "Thank you. I just needed to hear your voice. I wanted to know that I was… alive."

"You are. We are. We are safe now. You're okay."

He leaned against Ellis, never feeling this weak in his whole life. "I wish I was stronger."

"You are the strongest person I know Nick."

Nick smiled. "I think that's you."

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled. "Naw, but thanks."

Nick smiled, feeling his heart rate decreasing. His breathing became more relaxed, even. He leaned against the bedhead. "Thanks El. For being there for me."

"Always" the mechanic yawned.

Nick lay back down. "I need sleep too."

Ellis cuddled up next to him, Nick resting his head on top of his and closed his eyes, not realising how exhausted he was until he slipped back into a peaceful sleep, protected by his husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On his way out of work Ellis went by the office to get the permit. The unenthusiastic man was still sitting there, and as soon as Ellis walked in he passed him the envelope with not another word until Ellis awkwardly stepped back.

"Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thank you Sir."

The man nodded and went back to whatever he had been doing before.

When Ellis arrived at the apartment, Nick greeted him dressed in his nicest gray pants (Ellis loved the gray on him. Not just cause Nicks hair was graying either!) and black shirt. "Ro and Coach have invited us for dinner" he said, slipping on his shoes.

"Cool!" he continued to take in the sight of his lover. "I love them pants on you. I do."

Nick chuckled. "Caused they match my hair?"

"Not all your hair is gray! Anyway, I just think they look good on you. Like real good" he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Oh god El, don't tell me you're hard."

"No! Goddamn."

"Sorry."

"You ain't sorry. I'mma go shower and get ready. Don't wanna go to the bar all covered in grease."

"Do it, I like that on you" Nick smiled.

Ellis blushed. "Okay. Oh wait! I haven't told ya the good news!"

"What?" Nick asked, looking confused.

"Lookie here" he grinned, passing the travel permit to Nick. "And I got us a car. Well, I'm borrowin' it from my co-worker Kyle, whose wife, Lucinda wants to cook us dinner. Forget to mention that to you, but we have been so busy."

"When we get Mia back we will all go over."

"Yeah, sounds good. Well, at work I said I needed a car and he said he'd lend us his Chevy so I took it for a spin and man she's nice."

"As long as it'll get us to Nevada."

"Sure as hell it will. We checked all over it today and I filled it with fuel. I mean it's a nice car an' all, but it ain't a truck so I ain't gon' make him an offer."

Nick chuckled. "El."

"I know. Well, we will see how it goes. This'll be one hell of a test drive."

"It will be."

"Well, if you don't mind me smellin' like car let's go. I'm starvin'!"

"Course you are."

They walked across the street to the bar. The restaurant there was really nice and Ellis had decided that it was the best place in town to get food. Ellis was secretly very glad that they lived across from it. Okay, maybe it wasn't that much of a secret.

When they walked inside they saw Ro and Coach already sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, sorry we're late" said Nick.

"My fault, I stopped by to get the travel papers then I procrastinated showerin'."

Ro just chuckled. "Of course you did sweetie."

Coach just shook his head. "How have y'all been?"

"Good" Nick smiled.

Coach appreciated that marrying Ellis had mellowed Nick out. He thought Nick would be a pain in the ass for years to come. Thank God that wasn't the case. They still had their occasional disagreements, however.

"Great!" Ellis exclaimed. "How're your teams goin' Coach?"

"We have our first game away this weekend."

"Wow! That is so cool man. Bet the kids are stoked."

"They are. Its gon' be great for 'em."

"So, you two are leaving for Nevada tomorrow?" Ro asked, taking another sip of whatever spirit and coke mix she had ordered. Probably rum. She seemed to drink that most often.

"Yes" said Nick. "Leaving first thing, aren't we El?"

The mechanic nodded. "Yep."

Coach sighed. "You two do realise that Nevada is still crawlin' with zombies? Hell, I been hearin' they have a witch problem throughout the state."

"Fuck" Nick groaned. "God-fucking-damnmit."

Ro sighed. "You guys will be fine. If you go through the main roads they have patrols twenty four seven. Nevada is almost clear from what I hear."

"Just remember to keep your eyes peeled" Coach added. "An' take some weapons. You can't get in trouble for that shit, but you can get in shit if you don't."

"And there is quarantine as you _leave_ so you will have to remember that. It's only a quick testing thing so you will be right" Ro explained. "Take a mobile and I will call you if I hear anything."

Ellis nodded. "Already packed."

"Good. You will have to give me updates. Then I have a better chance of finding out what is in that area."

Nick nodded. "Thank you. It's appreciated. Really."

"You guys gon' get drinks?" Coach asked.

"Nah, I am jus' real hungry!" Ellis said.

"Go order some food boy."

"Okay. You want me to order for you Nick?"

"Okay. Just a salad and… fuck, whatever you think."

"Burger?"

"No, chicken."

He chuckled. "Okay."

Nick looked back at Ro and Coach who were smiling at him. "What?"

"You. Bein' so mellow an' all" Coach chuckled.

"Just too old to be an asshole."

"So not true" Ro sighed.

"Bein' married and havin' real responsibility has mellowed you out son."

"I think cleaning toilets helped" Ro snickered. It was no lie that she had enjoyed Nick's pain. "Karma got you back so good."

"But then it was nice to me" he smiled, looking over at Ellis. "Then it was an asshole again cause now I have to go save my daughter."

"Assumin' she needs savin'."

"What do you mean Coach?"

"What if she is fine?"

"Well, she may very well be, but her mother knew I wanted to have custody and dropped her off out at that old bitch's house so I couldn't see her. I know exactly where she lives. She hasn't moved. That old lady would have beaten the shit out of anyone, infected included, who would try and make her move. And Mia is out there and that kills me. She wasn't looking forward to going out there. I want her back. I want to go and get her back."

Ro nodded. "I am glad that you are doing this. Now, are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, Ellis and I… we got this" he smiled.

"I hope to hell you do boy" Coach said, shaking his head.

Ellis walked back over. "As soon as they realised I was orderin' for you they said they were gon' make you a salad and grill you some chicken Mr. Healthy-"

"Don't you dare mock me cause I don't wanna die young from clogged up arteries."

Ellis caught his mouth in a quick kiss. "I will mock you all I want. You're too old to die young anyway" he chuckled.

"So cheeky. Gonna have to tech you a lesson."

"You gon' spank-"

"Really?" Ro said, sick of their bullshit. "Can you talk about that later? You made Coach go get a beer. And he doesn't even drink anymore!"

Nick and Ellis looked at each other and smiled.

"Not bad" Nick said.

"Only ten minutes in" Ellis nodded.

"Did you guys have this planned?" Ro asked.

"No, actually" Nick said. "Would have been an interesting bet. How long does it take to make Coach uncomfortable? I reckon I could do it straight if the bat."

Ellis chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You're a goof Nick."

"Pffft" he leaned back.

Coach walked back over and sat down, sighing heavily.

"Man I want a beer now" El murmured.

"You want me to get you one?" Nick asked.

The barman walked over. "Nick, how long was your Nevada honeymoon again?"

"About a week. I will call you to let you know when I am coming home."

"No problems. Hope you two have a good time."

"Thanks" said Ellis cheerily.

Nick smiled. "It will be."

He nodded and walked back over to the bar.

"He is jealous of you Ellis."

Ellis crinkled his nose. "What? Why?"

"He thought I was single."

"Don't want that beer now. Gotta keep an eye on you" he teased.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Awkward for your co-worker" chuckled Ro. "Anyway, are you sure you guys don't need me?"

"How hard can it be?" Nick smiled. "Anyway, you don't have travel papers."

"Please, I work at News HQ. Even if you are just a coffee runner like me they will let you go out for 'stories'. The person who had my job before me did that and never came back. Although they do send postcards from where they are and it pisses the director of something chronic."

Ellis chuckled. "That's real funny. But I don't know if I could do that. Just leave everythin' behind. Doin' that the first time in Savannah was hard enough."

Coach nodded. "True. I miss Savannah. If they opened it up again, I would go back" he admitted. "What 'bout you young'n?"

Ellis looked at Nick. "Well, it would have to be a joint decision."

"If you wanted it bad enough, I would go back there for you" Nick says. "But Mia would have to agree."

"She would. She likes me" Ellis replied smugly.

"Oh ho ho. You think she likes you more?" Nick chuckled, brow raised.

"Definitely not. But she don't consider me an evil stepmom."

Ro chuckled.

Coach just rolled his eyes. "You guys are more trouble than the kids I train."

"Agreed. I don't remember these two being this bad."

Coach nodded.

"Have you guys ordered food?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, we said that we were waiting on you two though so I said for them to bring it when your food was ready."

Ellis nodded. "Okay." He looked at Nick, smiling.

Nick smiled back.

"Nick."

Nick looked at Ro. "Hm?"

"I didn't notice before but you look exhausted. Are you sleeping okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. I think… I'm just getting used to no longer being in quarantine. Late nights don't really help though."

She looked at Ellis, knowing that Ellis couldn't lie to her. "Has he?"

Ellis nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"You're lying!"

"What?!"

"You don't refer to me as ma'am no more!"

"It was just cause-"

"Leave the boy alone Ro" Coach chuckled.

Nick was glad that Coach had intervened.

Ellis sighed, seemingly more relaxed.

"Well, regardless Nick, I am proud of you. Steppin' up like this" Coach said as the food arrived.

Ro smiled.

"Thanks bro" Nick smiled back. He looked at the waitress. "Thanks."

She looked at Nick and blushed. "Oh, hi Nick." She quickly hurried off.

"Does everyone here find you attractive?" Ellis asked, irritation present on his face.

Nick sighed. "Don't know" he pushed the salad around on his plate. "They all know I am happily married cause I totally flaunt that."

Ro snickered.

Ellis' face relaxed to a smile. "It's all good Nick. I didn't doubt you none. But I am glad that being married to me means somethin' to you.

"Of course it does El. Okay, so what if we were drunk when we got married. That was the best thing ever."

"It really was 'ey."

Ro felt awkward, like she was witnessing something that should be happening behind closed doors.

Coach paid them no mind as he continued to eat his burger. Hey, training a bunch of kids did that to you!

"I love you so much Nick. Man, I don't know what I'd do without you" El continued.

Ro felt even more uncomfortable. Not that Nick would cheat on Ellis, but would Nick ever truly feel the same way? She had never quite trusted Nick. She never wanted Ellis to get hurt.

"I love you too El, I do." So much earnestly in his voice. She never thought she'd hear that, let alone see hearts in his eyes. She suddenly felt more comfortable and started eating.

Ellis started eating his burger. "This is so good."

Nick chuckled. "Good."

"How is yours?"

"Ehh… its food. Edible."

"That's why you shoulda got a real meal."

His gaze went from Ellis to Coach. "This is a real meal."

"For a girl.

"Pfft."

Ro chuckled. "You guys really haven't changed."

"I think we have all matured a little bit" Nick offered.

"Ellis most" Ro grinned while Nick and Coach nodded their agreement.

"As long as it's a good thing" El decided.

"It is Sweetie" Ro smiled.

"Okay than!"

"Settle down boy" Coach chuckled.

Ellis nodded and continued to eat.

Ro looked at Nick to see his eyes were still firmly planted on Ellis, a smile on his face. She smiled. "So, Nevada. You guys got a car?"

"Yep. My co-worker lent me one o' his."

"Good."

Coach nodded. "Otherwise there is a bus. Takes a few days though and only one a week comes by" he added.

Ro nodded. "True."

"How far is it from 'ere to Nevada?" Ellis asks.

"About two days of driving if we stop overnight, otherwise if we take turns we can be there the next morning."

"Hm. I like that idea."

"Be careful though. I don't want you guys getting fatigued before you even get there."

"And what if it rains?" Coach added.

Nick groaned. "I'm fine with rain. Whatever."

"Don'tchu lie to me Nicolas."

Nick rolled his eyes. "It isn't as bad as it used to be."

"He will be fine. He has Ellis with him, and before they know it, they will have Mia too."

"Thanks Ro."

She gave him the look of _you better be okay boy. If you freak out and hurt yourself or Ellis I will kick your ass._

Okay. Warning taken.

At the end of the night Ro hugged Ellis and Nick, wishing then good luck and made mention of the fact that she had no commitments and would drive out there herself if they needed help.

Coach just nodded and wished them well.

Nick and Ellis silently walked back to the apartment.

"Nick, I ain't doubtin' you none, but you are gon' be ok, right?"

"Yeah El. I will be fine."

Ellis smiled. "I am so proud of you Nick." He kissed the older man. "Let's get some sleep. Its gon' be a big drive."

"Guessing you're driving?"

"If you don't wanna."

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of it is your colleagues car."

Ellis shrugged. "He didn't have a problem with it."

Nick smiled. "It will be like Jimmy Gibbs all over again. Without the Jimmy Gibbs though."

Ellis chuckled. "True. That feels like forever ago. Man I miss my car."

"It really was though." Nick took his shirt off and made sure to hang it up properly.

Ellis laughed. He thought it was funny. He threw his shirt on the floor, as usual.

"That as grease and dirt all over it. Chuck it in the hamper" Nick scolded. God Ellis was a grub sometimes.

"Aww, but Nick-"

"Go shower."

"Ugh, I'm guessin' you ain't joinin'?"

"Good night Ellis."

"Okay. Night Nick."

Nick chuckled and lay down in bed, waiting for Ellis' return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ellis woke up early. "Nick" he touched the older mans' shoulder. "Nick."

Nick stirred and looked at Ellis sleepily. "What is it El? Are you ok?"

"Should we hit the road?"

Nick looked at the time. "Yeah. Thanks." He got up slowly, stretching. He pulled on black pants and a pale blue shirt.

"You always dress like a CEO" said Ellis, buttoning up his jeans.

"Pfft, I dress _nice_ El."

"Well, I wear jeans and a shirt and I think that can be nice" he shrugged.

"Only on you" he chuckled.

"Thanks."

Nick smiled. He grabbed his bag, slipping his shoes on. "Ok, you ready?"

"Yep." Ellis grabbed his bag and they walked into living room. He took car keys from the table. He looked at Nick. "You grabbed the guns this time, didn't you Nick?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, they are in my bag."

"Can you check Hun?"

Nick smiled. "Of course." He set his bag down on the ground and opened his bag to reveal several guns, a crow bar and a frying pan.

"Not my good frying pan" Ellis whined.

"It's heavy El. Anyway, we may not even need it."

"True."

"Well, let's see our ride."

It was safe to say that Nick was not totally unimpressed with the 70's Chevy. In all honesty he almost told Ellis to make an offer.

What Nick wasn't happy about was the guard at the towns exit being an asshole.

"Look, we have our permits, our papers, can we please go now?" Nick asked.

"Well, I have to ask you a few questions."

"Please do."

"Why Nevada."

"Where else do you go for your honeymoon?"

The guard raised a bushy brow. "Usually that's the bachelor party. Whatever. How long are you two going for?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Listen, dad, thanks for checking in, but-"

"I'm younger than you."

"Dammit."

Ellis smiled at Nick's bruised ego. "You ain't that old Nick."

"This guy looks like he's fifty. At least I look good for almost forty."

"That is true."

Nick looked back at the guard. "We are driving straight through and spending a couple of days. Can we go?"

"You don't have a car registered to either of your names-"

"This here car is my co-workers" Ellis piped up from the passenger seat. "If you talk to him at the garage I'm sure he will tell you that."

"This is Kyle's car?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ah, okay. Go through."

Nick's brows furrowed. What was that about?

Ellis' curiosity got the better of him. "What's the go man?"

"Kyle is my brother. Thought I recognized the car.

Nick's face found his palm in a slap. "Fuckin' hell. Savannah wasn't nearly as bad as this backwater town."

Ellis chuckled as Nick drive through the checkpoint.

"That was some shit" Nick sighed.

"Maybe he wants a holiday."

"I wouldn't give him one after that stunt" Nick sighed.

Ellis chuckled. "It could have been worse. I mean, he could have not let us through."

"I would have sucked your dick."

"Oh god Nick I hope to hell you wouldn't have. He'd probably jus' call the cops. Obviously not showing your age old man."

"You will be here soon enough."

"That may be, but by the time I am forty, you will be fifty two."

"Fuck" his brow furrowed. "I… I don't wanna get that old El…"

"It's just a part o' life Hun. Ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it."

Nick sighed. "Yeah…"

"Anyway, you will enjoy that part o' life."

"What makes you say that?"

"Grandchildren."

Nick's eyes widened. "I am way more scared of grandchildren than turning fifty."

Ellis smiled. "My job here is done."

"Goddamn El."

Ellis chuckled. "I want grandchildren, I hope she settles down with someone real nice."

"Keith?" Nick chuckled. "Anyway, your mother probably said that to you."

"Well, at least I didn't let her down" Ellis smiled.

Nick looked at him and smiled back. "You think so?"

"I know so. I am sure she woulda liked you Nick."

"Maybe."

Ellis chuckled. "What happened to Mr. Confident?"

"Well, let me put it this way. I have never, ever had a partner whose parents liked me."

"Well, my ma and that weren't too keen on queers, but I mean… that would mean she'd have to not like me, but she would cause ma loved me, so that means she'd haveta love you too."

"I like your reasoning, let's stick with it."

"Okay" Ellis smiled.

Nick chuckled.

"Anyway, at least we are on our way."

"And it isn't even five AM. We are leaving in good time. If we do drive in turns all might, well, even with a small rest stop, we will be there tomorrow morning.

"Let's do it! As long as we stop for food.

Nick chuckled. "We will."

...

Mia had never felt so alone in her whole life. She hadn't even heard from her Grandma Betty or Aunt Rosie in two days. She was hungry and thirsty. She hoped that she hadn't forgotten her, locked away in this room. They hadn't even answered her calls to them.

"Dad…" she whispered, her tired body propped against the door. It was almost strange to her to realise that the person she had wanted so much in this moment was the man she had only come to know in the last week.

Would he even realise she was missing? Would he ever find out? Or would he just realise when he went to get her for the next weekends visit? What if he believed her mom and whatever lies she made up?

No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't believe the lies. But that didn't mean he would come for her.

She shook as tears made their way down her face. Not too far away, she could hear someone else's cries start up.

...

"We've been driving all day Nick" Ellis yawned from behind the wheel. "I dunno how much more driving I can do."

Nick had to agree. "We are still an hour out of the next town with a hotel. We can just sleep in the car if you want?"

Ellis nodded, pulling off to the side of the road. He yawned. "Good thing we stopped at that store back there cause these crisps are great."

Nick shook his head. He had even indulged in a few before. And a sandwich from the deli that tasted a little old.

Ellis reclined the seat back and closed his eyes. "I am so-" he yawned. "-sleepy."

Nick reclined his seat back. He reached over and stroked Ellis' face. "Sleep well."

"You too Nick" the mechanic mumbled. Within seconds he had fallen asleep. Nick wished he could fall asleep that fast, but he was racked with guilt. What if Mia was in trouble? Surely she wouldn't be if Betty was anything like she used to be. Overprotective and somewhat smothering.

However, it was dark outside, the only lights were the stars in the sky, and soon enough he was able to drift into a somewhat comfortable sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mia had never hallucinated before in her life, but she was sure she could hear groaning and growling outside her room. After about ten minutes it stopped and didn't come back.

She shivered in fear and tried again to pry the door opened to no avail. She crawled over to the boarded up windows and tried to smash the panels out with her lamp, which shattered and sent shocks up her arms. She gasped and dropped it.

The growling started up again, making her feel sick to her stomach.

She lay on her bed, still trembling, this time with tears. They rolled down her cheeks, dampening her pillow. "Dad… pa… will you… come and save me?" she whispered. "I am so scared."

When her mother and 'stepdad' had drove to Nevada for their so called 'weekend away', she had seen infected milling about outside the security checkpoints.

It was the closest she had ever been to the poor beings, as she had been on the helicopter before the outbreak had become bad. She hadn't seen the horrors she was sure her father and pa had seen.

"Please stay safe" she said softly, thinking of her fathers.

Seeing the infected so close to the town had scared her. What had frightened her even more was seeing them in the town itself. The first night they had been here she was so sure that they would break through the window and kill her. She couldn't understand why her grandma and aunt continued to live here.

Why had her mother wanted to bring her to live here?

Did she really spite her father this much? That she was willing to risk her own daughter dying!

She sobbed louder. "Daddy" she whimpered. "Please come and save me. Please. I am so afraid."

The growling got louder and whatever was making the noise started banging on the door to her room.

"No!" she shrieked, her heart rate spiking. "Oh my god! I am gonna die here." She closed her eyes, sitting against the headboard.

She just hoped when they finally got to her it wouldn't be painful.

...

Ro was worried about Nick. Would he be okay? She knew that they'd be arriving any time now.

Ellis had shown zero signs of PTSD, but Nick had been struggling with it since quarantine…

But Ro couldn't blame him. If she had almost died from a witch she was sure that she would be suffering too.

She sighed and looked at the tray of coffee. God she hatred her job.

But she didn't care about her job. She was worried about Nick and Ellis.

She knew Ellis would do anything for Nick, and that worried her. What if Ellis did something stupid? It wasn't totally plausible. At the Mill they were all so sure that Nick wouldn't make it, but Ellis hadn't given up on him so quick. He went back for him, even though he was injured himself, and carried him all the way back to the safe room.

"Hey Rochelle?"

Ro was snapped from her thoughts and looked around to see Nick's ex.

Shit.

"Hi Karen" she smiled.

"Are you busy?"

"No." She threw her co-workers coffee in the nearest bin. Lazy fuckers could get their own, she wasn't going back anyway. "Everything okay Karen?"

"I'm… I'm worried. I think I have made a huge mistake."

"Is this about moving?"

"No, remember how I said that I left my daughter in Nevada?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have heard that there have been several attacks in the town my mother lives in. Now I am worried that… I shouldn't have left her there."

Damn straight you shouldn't have! "Why did you leave here there anyway?" Ro pried. "Seems drastic if you ask me."

"So Nick couldn't see her."

Bitch! Ro wanted to punch her. "I'm sure she will be okay." Hopefully Nick and Ellis would be there soon. She hadn't felt this nervous since the first night in quarantine.

"You're right. I am just worrying too much?" she sighed. "Do you think I am selfish?"

"A little." A lot! You disgusting, selfish bitch! I hope you never get to see your daughter after this.

"It was stupid of me" she admitted. "I shouldn't have listened to Brad."

"Your husband?"

"Boyfriend. We aren't married. But he really hates Nick."

"Why?"

"He was swindled out of a lot of money years ago. This was after we'd already divorced and Brad and I hadn't met yet."

"How did he know Nick was your ex-husband?"

"I kept our wedding photos. I wanted to remember how happy I was that day, even if I knew it… wouldn't last. I mean… Nick is… was…" she blushed a deep red. "So handsome."

"Brad is jealous cause you still like Nick, right?"

She sighed, her shoulders slouching. "I don't know."

"It seems pretty obvious to me that you still like Nick. Maybe it's just woman intuition."

She blushed. "Okay, I do still like him. The only reason we divorced was because I caught him in bed with a man."

"Karen?"

"Oh shit, it's Brad."

Ro looked at her, puzzled.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This is Rochelle."

Brad stared at her for a good few seconds. "I know where I know you from. You are friends with Nick and that redneck he fucks."

Ro bit her lip.

Karen looked at her. "Is this true?"

"Yep. Nick, Ellis, Coach and I are best friends. We made it all the way to New Orleans from Savannah."

Karen sighed. "So… this is another of his cons. Getting you to pretend to be my friend."

"No, I chose to do this myself. I wanted to know what was going on. Guess that's the journalist in me."

Karen looked disappointed.

Brad looked furious, that was, until Karen spoke.

"I understand. You were looking out for your friends. I shouldn't have been so selfish." She looked at Brad and back to Rochelle. "I am embarrassed."

That you got caught.

Brad shook his head. "You will never keep custody now."

"No. I can still play against Nick. He had an old murder charge."

Ro froze. Nick never mentioned that. Now that was detrimental.

Karen looked at Ro. "Well, there it is. See you 'round."

Ro ignored her and ran back to her apartment. She called Nick's phone. "Pick up, pick up-"

"Ro?"

"Nick, do you have a murder charge?"

"No. Maybe. Why?"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well, I didn't kill anyone. I was framed by some ass- wait a sec… what made you being that up?"

"Karen. Brad saw us talking. He must have seen us out talking at one point. She wants to use the charge against you."

"Fuck, well, that's void now. They caught the guy who did it."

"Okay. God you better be telling me the truth Nick."

"I am. We are about an hour out of Nevada, under two hours from Betty's, by the way."

"Okay, good luck guys."

"We will probably need it. The streets around here are crawling with infected. It's crazy Ro."

"You okay Nick?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. The sooner we get there the better."

"Nick don't let Ellis do anything stupid."

"That's just telling him not to be Ellis" Nick joked.

Ro sighed. "You know what I mean."

"We will both be fine Ro. I promise."

"Okay. Keep me updated?"

"Will do Ro."

She hung up. Well, at least she was one problem down.

But Brad seemed to be a big problem if he was indeed holding a huge grudge against Nick.

This could be bad.

She sighed. Why did she always find herself caught in the middle?

...

Nick didn't exactly feel at ease. The wandering infected made his stomach do summersaults, but thankfully none of them approached the car.

Ellis was also surprised by the behaviour of the infected, but he said nothing.

"Take this next exit" Nick directed. He was sick of looking at the infected. They were making him sick to his stomach. How could his ex leave their daughter here? It made him so angry.

"Okay."

Her house is only ten minutes away."

Nick nodded. He followed Nick's left and right hand directions until they arrived at a moderately sized house.

"We aren't getting out without weapons" said Nick, reaching in the backseat to open his bag.

"Seconding that one" Ellis said, grabbing a shotgun and ammunition.

Nick picked up a shotgun too, and a crowbar for good measure. "Well… I guess we have to be ready…" he murmured more to himself.

"Nick…"

"Ellis. I am scared of what I will find in there."

Ellis nodded his agreement, holding Nicks hand. "I promise Nick, I will always be here for you."

Nick smiled. "As will I, El."

"Let's go."

...

Mia could hear the crying getting louder.

She wanted to believe she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn't. Every time she made a loud noise in an attempt at escape, the crying would stop and turn into a low growl, before going back to sobs.

She was truly terrified, and so far from any other occupied houses. At least the banging on the door had gone away.

She hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself. Hell, it wasn't like she could call for help with no neighbours.

It wasn't long after the crying got louder that she heard a car. Maybe her mother had come back for her. Maybe her mother realised his much of an asshole her 'stepfather' was for telling her to drop her off here in this hell.

She relaxed. She was going to be saved.

She heard the car doors open and close, barely audible over the crying and moaning.

She was going to be rescued.

This was it.

She wasn't delusional.

Or was she?

She bit her lip. She hadn't heard another noise since. Could she have imagines that car pulling up? The doors opening and closing?

She lay back down in her bed. Scared. What if she was never getting rescued?

...

Ellis quietly approached the door. He reached for the handle then he heard a noise he never need to hear again.

"Th-that's a witch" Nick stammered. "Shit. Wh…" he bit his lip. "What if it's Mia?"

Ellis shook his head. "Impossible."

"How?"

Ellis could see the fear in Nick's eyes. Hell, he could see it in his face. He had to think. He thought back to testing. What could he say to calm Nick down? What had they said during testing? Then it hit him. "You're immune."

So?"

"Immunity is on the fathers' side."

Nick's face relaxed. "Yeah… in testing…"

Good! Ellis felt relieved. "Okay, ready?"

Nick nodded, although in his heart he wasn't too sure. What would he find?

Ellis pushed against the door, stumbling to find that the door wasn't locked. He swallowed thickly. "Shit…" he gasped when he saw what was inside.

And old lady, well, at least it looked like it had once been an old lady, presumably Betty, ripped to shreds.

Nick gagged. "Gross."

"Well shit, where is Mia?" Ellis panicked.

"We have to figure out where the witch is first" said Nick quickly, holding Ellis' hand.

"Good thinkin'" Ellis nodded and listened.

"Upstairs" they said in unison.

"The bedrooms are upstairs" Nick gasped. "You still any good at crowning witches?"

"Never really was" Ellis bit his lip. "Those two times I did it was a total fluke."

"Thought so."

"But if ya got my back I'll do it."

"It's too dangerous.

"Mia is in danger, Nick. We need to find her. That is what's important. She could be in danger."

Nick hated the thought that Mia was in danger, or worse, dead, but he hated the thought of his husband being put in danger. He wasn't going to lose Ellis to sheer stupidity. Messing with witches was sure as hell the quickest way to death.

"What else can we do to get around her then?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's just see if there is a way to see the witch so we can plan."

"Let's go."

They walked up the stairs, listening to the sobbing growing louder.

Nick was unsettled by this, Ellis could hear his breathing getting heavier.

"I don't see her" Ellis said once they reached the top.

"Mia?" Nick said quietly.

The crying stopped, then resumed.

The first thing Nick thought was the Witch had responded to the word 'Mia'. Maybe… maybe Mia was a Witch. Who else could have been in the house?

He looked around at Ellis.

Ellis knocked on the door closest.

"That's the bathroom."

Ellis nodded. "Well, ain't no witch in there."

"Shit, don't play that game" Nick hissed.

"Fine. Mia?!"

Nick could have slapped him if it weren't for two words.

"Daddy? Pa?"

"Sweetie? Where are you?" Nick called out.

"Careful" Ellis murmured.

Nick could hear the witch getting unsettled. Her growling growing louder.

"In moms' old bedroom."

The witch continued to growl at their voices.

"Stay put Sweetie, we will get you."

"Be careful daddy. I love you. And pa."

"We will be." He looked at Ellis. "I got you covered."

Ellis nodded. "You won't freeze up or nothin'?"

"I won't."

Ellis nodded. "Okay, I got this."

"I know you do. I love you El."

"I love you too Nick." He quickly kissed his cheek. He nodded and crept around the corner, Nick following.

"That's my ex's sister. I thought… never mind."

"You thought what?" Ellis asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, once when I was drunk I slept with her and no one would talk to her. That was just one thing. There were problems before that. She was drunk too."

Ellis shook his head. "Course you did."

"She isn't the reason we got divorced either. This was before we married."

"Nick, that's jus' gross." He looked back at the witch. "Well, I'mma do this."

"Okay."

"You cover me."

Nick could see Ellis was afraid. He held Ellis close to him. "Ellis, you will be fine."

"I know. I got you."

Nick nodded.

Ellis stepped around the corner. Thank god she was facing the other way. He stepped lightly, edging closer. He held the shotgun tight. _You got this, and if not, Nick has_. He took aim and shot once. The witch looked up, screaming. She pushed him down, but he managed to shoot her once more.

Nick shot the top of her head and she fell down on top of Ellis, blood gushing onto his face and chest.

"Ugh, gross!" he groaned, trying to cover his face from the blood.

Nick pushed his ex-sister in law off Ellis, pulling him close to hold him. "Did she get you?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank god." He buried his face in Ellis' neck. "I am so sorry, I did freeze up" he admitted.

"You did jus' fine Nick" he smiled, kissing Nicks face. God it felt good. "Let's get to Mia." Ellis was feeling a little shaken, but being held by Nick soothed his nerves, just as it had done years ago. But it was probably nothing compared to how Mia was feeling, so he pushed his shakiness away and followed Nick to Mia's room, the door just a meter down from the Witch's body.

"Mia?" Nick asked softly.

"Are you okay dad?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Pa is a little shook up."

"Pa-"

"We are gon' get you out Mia" said Ellis.

"You will need a-"

"Your dad brought a crowbar."

Nick jimmied the heavy door open.

"Oh god."

"Mia was pale, shaking, and looking really out of it.

"Shit, how long?"

"Too long dad" tears filed her large gray eyes. "Thank you for-for coming to save me. You too pa."

"We will still have to get out of here" said Nick.

Ellis nodded. "Not sure but them gun shots may've brought a horde."

"Oh god…"

"You will be fine. We have you" said Nick, hugging her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"And then dad and pa shot down all these zombies! There were heaps of them! And we made it out alive" she said earnestly, telling everyone about her escape story. "But I just want you all to know that I have the bravest daddies."

"She is so damn fine El, you weren't lyin'" Keith smiled.

"Told you she was beautiful."

The baker had contacted Keith after he had met Ellis, and told his to get his ass back to town. He had arrived but they had gone to get Mia, and of course he had run onto Coach who had heard enough shit about Keith to know exactly who he was, so Keith had stayed on Coach's couch, ready to surprise Ellis when he got back.

"So, which one's Nick?"

He pointed out Nick, who was glaring at him. "Shit El, he don't look too friendly none."

"He is. Nick!" he called out.

Nick walked over. "Yeah?"

"Nice place you got 'ere" Keith smiled. "An' it's a pleasure to meet you Nick" he smiled.

"Heard a lot about you."

"Oh yeah? Hope it was jus' the best stuff."

Ellis nodded. "Course it was."

"Anyway, Nick, I was jus' hoping' that maybe I could ask for-"

"No."

"Wait… what? I jus' wanna ask if I can have a dance with your daughter. I hear she likes the Riders."

"You are gonna slow dance to the Midnight Riders?"

"First time for everythin'."

Nick looked at Ellis. He sighed, seeing the cute puppy dog look his husband gave him. He looked back at Keith. "One song. No kissing. She is only fifteen."

"I am a gentleman. I'd never be inappropriate with her. She is beautiful. Like a princess."

"What'd I tell you Nick?" Ellis smiled.

Nick sighed. "I feel like I've been sucked in to your dumb hick shit."

"Whoa, your husbands a bitch."

"Keith!" Ellis chastised.

"This is me in a good mood, dumbshit hick" Nick snapped.

Ellis decided to escape from their argument early and decided to get more drinks from the fridge. He saw Rochelle and Francis talking, they both looked so happy, which made him smile. Louis and Zoey were both talking to Coach and Mia, who was still telling them about Nick and himself. He smiled and walked over, but not before Keith did.

"Hey there pretty lady" he smiled, holding out his hand. "Can I offer you this dance?"

"Oh my god yes!" she squealed so loud Coach jumped. He turned around, forming his own group with just Louis and Zoey.

Ellis found his way back to Nick who was still sulking. "Hey, don't they look jus' perfect together?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah, they actually do."

They watched as Keith told her stories, most likely about his misadventures, and she didn't stop listening. She had never looked so mesmerized by someone before.

"Well, how are you feelin' now that she has met Keith?"

"I don't like your buddy El. He is gonna take our baby girl from us."

"Not so fast, this is their first meetin' afterall. Even I wouldn't let 'em get hitched 'til later. Hell, I didn't get married 'til I was twenty four."

Nick chuckled. "I am glad you understand."

"Course I do."

They shared a kiss.

Ellis looked around at all their friends. "Look at everyone. They all look so happy, Nick. Are you having' fun?"

He smiled. "Of course I am." He looked around and saw Ro and Francis still talking. They walked past everyone out to the veranda.

"They hit it off well."

"Grease Monkey? She can do better."

"But she is happy."

"True. Cause you could also do better."

"You know what Nick? I don't think I could. I really jus' don't think I could."

Just after ten Louis and Zoey left.

Rochelle and Francis were literally joined at the hip now, and they left around eleven.

Ellis was still trying to figure out when the hell Coach had snuck out, which was now a source of amusement for Nick.

All that was left was Nick and Ellis, and Mia and Keith.

"Can Keith stay here tonight?" she asked at quarter to midnight.

Nick pointed to the lounge. "Fold out."

"Can't he just sleep in my bed?"

"No, no, absolutely not. No. Sorry Sweetie, but just… no."

"It's okay" Keith reassured her. "I will see you in the morning, beautiful girl."

Nick glared at him. "Your friend is one audacious hick."

Ellis chuckled. "Well, I guess that is true. He ain't 'fraid o' nothin'."

"I gathered that."

"Well, Nick" Keith started up. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

Nick's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and they made their way to the balcony.

"Couple o' things" Keith smiled. "Firstly you best be takin' good care o' Ellis. He is the best guy in the world, so you treat him jus' right, 'kay?"

"I do, I promise Keith."

Keith smiled, seemingly more relaxed. "I don't think you are a bad guy none."

Nick raised a brow. "Thanks. Sorry for calling you a dumbshit hick. I just want to get that out. I have been mad at you without knowing you because my daughter fell in love with a picture of you. The one of you and Ellis. I think you had more teeth then."

"Har har. Yeah, I am missin' three… nah, four now."

"Damn" Nick ran his tongue along his teeth, all of them there.

"Coulda been worse. Coulda looked like my neighbour. Had two. A top an' a bottom one. Real funny lookin'."

Nick held in a chuckle, but smiled at the Southerners story.

"Oh, righto, my second point" Keith remembered. "When can I marry your daughter?"

"Get the fuck out of my house" Nick said with absolutely seriousness.

Keith grimaced. "Sorry."

"She is fifteen. I am not letting her get married til she is at least thirty."

"Shit man. I hope you are kiddin'."

"I shit you not."

Keith looked for a sign of him lying but couldn't. "Um… can I still sleep on the couch?"

Nick nodded. "Yes. But don't think just cause you are staying here you can woo my daughter."

"Nick, I jus' wanna say that she is beautiful, but to say that she could be the female version of you makes me feel a little weird jus' cause El is married to you."

"Jesus Christ Keith." He frowned at the image.

Keith chuckled. "But if ya change your mind, I promise with all my heart that I will treat 'er right. Hell, I think I'd be willin' to do anythin' for her."

"Good. Don't die doing stupid shit. If you wanna marry my daughter, no more dumb redneck shit. Promise me."

"Hell, I promise man."

Nick felt slightly better.

Ellis walked out. "I'm goin' to bed" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Kitchens clean, jus' gotta take out the trash in the mornin'."

Nick smiled and pointed to Keith. How about we chuck it now?"

Ellis rolled his eyes. "No. He is gon' marry Mia, she has been jabberin' on how much she likes him, so its only fair that we let 'em get married when she is eighteen."

"But marriage leads to children. I want her to do better than me. Go to college, or get a decent job."

"Nick, life is about livin' it your own way. My ma woulda loved me to go to college, but I dropped out o' school and became a mechanic, an' you know what? She was proud o' me."

Keith nodded. "She was so proud o' ya."

"So Mia may not go to college, but we already know she is smart, and hell, even if she jus' worked as a waitress she has all o' us to love her and support her and tell her how great she is when she jus' ain't feelin' it. Cause that is what families do."

"I like the way you said that. Definitely not relevant to me or my parents, but for Mia, I hope so. I just want her to be happy like I am now. Cause I have never been this happy in my whole life."

Ellis smiled and hugged him. "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Ellis."

Keith smiled. Hell, he thought it was weird that Ellis ended up being gay, not knowing about Zoey, but that was probably why he never dated that nice girl from the diner Keith and El's ma had picked. "Nick, you definitely ain't too bad" he decided, walking inside to set up the couch.

Ellis smiled. "Gettin' Keith's seal o' approval."

"Like I need it" he groaned.

Ellis chuckled, going in to help set up the bed. "'ey Keith, remember that one time-"

"Yes!"

"Oh god no" Nick sighed.

They started telling each other stories of their shared misadventures, but then Ellis decided that two in the morning meant life was getting ridiculous and went to bed.

"Nick, I am glad that you didn't write Keith off. I mean, he really cares 'bout Mia" he yawned. "So thanks."

"That's okay El. If I wrote you all off based on first impressions, we probably wouldn't be in a relationship."

"Ouch."

"But that is why I didn't write you off." He kissed Ellis softly. "I am getting old. And sentimental. It's fucking mental."

Ellis chuckled. "I think you're perfect Nick."

"At least you do."

Ellis chuckled, too sleepy to think of anything else. He cuddled up to Nick. "I could stay like this forever."

"Same" Nick admitted, kissing the top of Ellis' head. "Goodnight El."

"G'night Nick."

He closed his heavy eyelids.

He was grateful for everything he had.

He drifted to sleep, pleasant dreams for the first night since they had brought Mia home.


End file.
